The Avengers: Next Generation PART TWO
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: This is the second part to The Avengers: Next Generation. MUST READ IT FIRST! The Next Generation team is back again, with more adventure to come. Who is the new villain? And what do they want? Once again, all Avengers Have kids. EMILY STARK X DEREK BANNER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:;: SEQUEL TIME WOOHOO! Here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/**

**UPDATED CHARACTER FILES (HAVE TO READ)**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/**

**Howard David Stark:**

**Is now twenty-two years of age. He is the older brother to the MIA hero, Emily Nicole Stark. At the age of twenty-one his father, Anthony Edward Stark, appointed him CEO of Stark Industries. Howard also works as a Physicist, and Engineer with Derek Grey Banner. His IQ level is now above that of his father, in the same level as Derek Banner. Howard Stark re-designed Avengers Mansion, to fit the needs of the new Avenger team. He often holds benefits at the mansion, and also just recently finished the memorial for his grandfather and younger sister.**

**Relationship Status: Engaged to Kelsee Rhodes**

**Current Location: Avengers Mansion, New York**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1**

**Roman Nicolace Barton:**

**Is now twenty-three years of age. He just recently became the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, after the tragic death of Director Nick Fury. He often works with S.H.I.E.L.D situations on the Helicarrier, but lives in Avengers Mansion with his team-mates. He is a hard worker, and dedicated to keeping the world safe from any more attacks. He once told the government, that the bravest Agent he ever worked with, was not an Agent at all. But simply Anthony Stark's daughter, Emily Stark.**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**Current Location: Helicarrier, North Atlantic Ocean**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**Folki Thorson:**

**Is searching for the MIA, Emily Stark, with his father Thor Odinson.**

**No more information available**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**James "Bucky" Phillip Rogers:**

**Is now twenty-four years of age. He took on his fathers former role as the hero, Captain America, when he was only twenty-one years old. James now lives at Avenger Mansion, with his fellow Avenger team-mates. When he is not saving the world, he continues working on his previous job as a Physical Therapist.**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship with Hannah Jean**

**Current Location: Avenger Mansion, New York**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1\**

**Derek Grey Banner:**

**Is now Twenty-One years of age. He often works with Howard David Stark in the lower labs at Avengers Mansion. Derek had found a way to cope with his alter-ego, Titan, after the death of their true love, Emily Stark. He goes out to where Folki and Thor had left to find Emily every day at sunset and sunrise. He had helped Howard Stark build the memorial for Grandfather Stark and Emily Stark, two great heroes of their time. He works and lives in Avenger Mansion.**

**Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Emily Stark (MIA)**

**Current Location: Avenger Mansion, New York**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**In Loving Memory Of Emily Nicole Stark:**

**Who would be nineteen years of age. She was snarky, but spirited when it came to the things that she loved. Emily was a genius that nobody could ever replace, a person pure of heart. She was a hero that no one will ever forget.**

**Past Relationship Status: Was with Derek Banner**

**Current Location: Unknown**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/**

**There you have it! Now, to continue on with the story,**

**CHAPTER 1: In Loving Memory**

**DEREK BANNER POV**

It was that time again. Time to go and visit the site that they had left so long ago. As I walk out of the door, Howard gives me a sad look that said 'I know how you feel'. Over time we had become great friends, I was even going to be his best man in his wedding! But, the only reason we ever came to be so close to each other, was because of that woman. Emily Stark.

I miss her more than anything, and Titan does to. There was no moment in my current life that I did not think of her. Even when I am asleep, she is right there, in my arms, safe and sound. It hurts to think that she was dead somewhere that we could never travel to. It hurts to think that I will never see her face again, never see her smile. But, what hurts the most is,

I could have stopped her.

I could have grabbed Emily before she went through the portal. titan and I could have stopped beating on Asvora for just one minute, and we could have saved her life. She could be here now, with us, for the rest of our lives.

But she is _gone._

I gaze at the markings on the ground. Folki and Thor have still not come back with any news of Emily. She could still be alive somewhere out there. Emily could be all alone, with nobody to care for her. She _needs _me.

But I can't be there for her anymore.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**FOLKI POV**

The cold winds of Alfheim were ruthless today. This was the final place that my father and I were to search before giving up on Emily. I do not want to ever give up on her, for she is the jewel of Midgard. The one thing that seemed to make that world spin. Also, I promised her lover, Derek Banner, that I would bring her back to him. It seemed potentially hopeless now.

"Frey, it is good to see you my friend!" Frey was sitting upon his icy throne, staring down at us. Thor walked up to him and bowed. I followed and did the same, seeing as we are in his kingdom.

"What do you need, God Of Thunder?" My father and I rise from the ground.

"My son, Folki, would wish to ask you a question." The God sitting upon the throne nods towards me, but just as I am about to speak, I hear a voice coming off from the side.

"Folki?!"

**A/N:;: Three years later, and things have changed... Yup, REVIEW!**


	2. Alive

**A/N:;: HI AGAIN! I got a great positive reaction from you guys yesterday! I am glad you wanted me to continue this story. Now, before we start,**

**Thank-you to: LunaTheLoneWolf, Nagrome Renin, theladyboffin, loving-lily15, GACfan14, 2SummerSolstice, and IaMcHrIsSi**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS! To: 2SummerSolstice, the reason it took so long for Folki and Thor to find Emily, is because they first had to travel through the Dark Realms (Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Niffleheim, and Muspelheim) first. Now, I figured that since they were the Dark Realms, they would take awhile to get through. But, there are other reasons that I can't tell you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the kids!**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**CHAPTER 2: Alive**

**STILL FOLKI POV**

I do not say anything else, just run over to the girl whose voice had spoken and pull her into a big hug. This whole time, she was with the king of Alfheim! She was in the safest place she could ever have been, amongst the peaceful Light Elves! They have been taking care of her, keeping her safe and warm, _protected._ Something we couldn't do...

Emily is alive.

"Folki... No air..." I set the tiny girl back down. Actually, I don't know if I can call her a girl anymore, she looks to be more of a woman. I notice the gown that she is wearing, sleeveless, flowy, and it goes all the way to the floor. She looked very beautiful in it, like a goddess. Her curly dark hair goes down to the end of her back, green eyes twinkling with happiness. She looked absolutely stunning. Then, I notice them,

Two scars. One on her shoulder, the other on her upper chest.

"Emily, do you know Thor and his son Folki?" She looks up to were Frey was sitting.

"Thor, not so much. But, Folki is one of my best friends." Friends. I dislike that word. Frey rises from his throne, and walks over to where we are standing. I feel a little uncomfortable, seeing as how powerful he is with magic. Even my father was keeping close to him, making sure he did not hurt any of us. But Emily, just stood with her head held high, staring him straight in the eye with no fear.

"I realize they are going to take you home. Remember your lessons?" She nods her head. Lessons? What lessons? Then Frey pulls out something from the box beside us. It was a beautiful gold chain necklace, with an emerald stone. He puts it around Emily's neck.

"Good. Keep practicing, you need it." Frey says, a bit of playfulness in his voice. I guess he isn't so scary after all.

"Bye, Frey." Then we begin to make our way out, so that we can get her back home.

"Goodbye, Emily the mortal."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/**

**HOWARD POV**

"Good to have you back." I say as Derek enters the room. Ever since my sister has been gone, I have been trying to bond with him. I really did like the guy, he was a genius, really shy and sweet, but more than anything, he has not given up hope for my sister. Derek still believes that she is going to come back, no matter how much everyone else tells him yo move on. He can't. His father told him that if he believed she was sill alive, then she probably was. I... Think my sister is out there somewhere, dead or alive.

"Yeah, sorry I just... You know." I do know. Sometimes I go out there to, wishing that they would come back with some kind of news on Emily. Whether or not she was gone so all of us could stop worrying. But I'm having to stop thinking about that now. Being the CEO of Stark Industries, and planning my wedding, it's just to much stress for me to also be thinking about the possibility that my sister is gone or might come back. I just have to stop thinking about it.

But I can't.

"Hey, I think I'm done for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." This was too much. If I can't just focus on my work, then I shouldn't even be working at all.

"Okay, night." I walk out of the laboratory, now just full on thinking of my sister. She was so sweet sometimes, even if she was a little bit annoying. That was why everyone loved her. Roman thought she had guts, Bucky thought she was a good fighter, Derek thought she was just an amazing person. All I could think of was how much I always yelled at her, trying to keep her safe. In the end it didn't even matter.

I stop at the place that Derek was at probably just moments ago. Staring at it, I wonder when, or if the two gods will ever come back. Emily was fond of Folki, I knew that much. But she loved Derek more than anything. To her, he had been her world. And to Derek, she was all her ever needed. Now look at us. Emily is gone, and Derek is slowly killing himself because of it.

Where are you Emily?

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

Frey had been very kind to me while I stayed with him and the Light Elves. He even explained to me how he saved my life. Frey said that it took a little over a mortal month to finish the spell he was using to heal me. After the spell had been complete, he placed some of his magic within me, because I already had a magic level inside. When I told him I have never used magic, and that I had never had it before, he asks if my soul had ever been connected, or binded with another soul. I said yes, and that explained that.

"How long has it been?" It was hard to count days when you are in a place with no clocks or calendars. Folki turns to me.

"It has been a little over three years." A little over three years... Mom, dad, Howie... Derek.

"Are they all... Okay?" I wanted to know how much I had worried them. I missed them all so much.

"Yes. Worried, but alright. Except for Banner's son, he looked..." Oh how long I have waited for this.

"Green?" I offer playfully. Thor chuckles and Folki smiles.

"Yes, green." We stepped over these weird markings on the ground, and Folki took my hand. When I try and pull away, he shoots me a look.

"You might want to hold on, this will get bumpy."

**A/N:;: HAHA! SHE IS ALIVE! But not home yet. Poor Howie and Derek. REVIEW!**

**P.S. Check out my new story 'Trouble Maker'. It's Steve X OC, and the OC is Phil Coulson's daughter :)**


	3. Home

**A/N:;: HI! It's 6:16 A.M. and I just drank MILK! Ok, I don't know whats so great about milk, but it is great. Anyways...**

**THANKS: IaMcHrIsSi, 2SummerSolstice9, shortfury18, booklover1498, Suzumiya-sama, Samantha Rice, and Guest.**

**Q & A**

**shortfury18: Yes, I will.**

**Guest: Psting schedule for this week would be today and tomorrow, the rest of the week I can't, and then next week I will tell you more about this, Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1**

**CHAPTER 3: Home**

**DEREK POV**

3:07 A.M. is the time that the clock flashes at me. I should have been back in bed hours ago, but I wanted to keep working on our new project. Maybe I just wanted to so I could keep my mind off of Emily. Titan made that nearly impossible, I can always hear him moaning or growling in my head. Titan was still grieving over her, and I was to.

Grabbing my back-pack, I shove in the last file and make my way to the door. I could study on this file when I wake up later. Sometimes I did not like living in Avengers Mansion, sometimes it was just to painful to bear. She took Titan here on a date, and he was not letting me forget about that. Emily promised to teach him how to swim. She broke that promise, and the one where she would stay safe.

The hall-ways were quite, as always. Once I actually expected Emily's voice to come from the end of the hall, yelling something insane. That would be just like her to do. I even considered doing it myself once, until I realized that doing that was just a way to be closer to Emily, when she was so far away.

I'm a twenty-one year old man, and I can't get over her. It really does sound ridiculous, but I can't. She accepted me and she was not the least bit afraid of me. Do you know how that makes me feel? It made me feel like I could do anything, and be anyone. I just wanted to be her official boyfriend again.

Instead of going to my bedroom, I walk back outside to the memorial. I want to say goodnight to her, like I do every night. To me, it feels like I am really talking to her, and that she is hearing the words I am saying. It comforts me to know that even if she is dead, she can still hear me say goodnight to her every night. I gaze the memorial statue. We made it a plaque, not a statue of her, because neither me nor the team wanted people to just come and take pictures of her. She was our memory, not theirs.

"_Ours._" Yes Titan, ours. I have gotten used to the little voice in my head, and I actually welcomed it. Titan was just as lost as I was in this situation.

"_Lost._" Yeah. A flash of lightning strikes in the distance, and thunder soon follows. Strange, I don't remember a storm in the forecast...

They are back.

I begin dashing my way over to where I saw the flash of lightning, already knowing the location. They have finally brought back news about Emily! They could tell us all whether or not if she was dead or alive. Thor and Folki have been gone for three years, they had to have come up with something. They might have even found her, and brought her back with them.

Rounding the corner, I see two figures. There were only two. That could only mean that Emily was dead. She could have been eaten, ripped apart by some monster, or, god forbid raped. NO! Stop thinking negative thoughts, negative thoughts are bad.

"Folki!" Folki turns to face me. He had not aged a day since the first time I met him, and neither had Thor. Damn gods and their perfect ageless skin.

"Hello, Derek Banner, have you run into Emily yet?" Run into Emily? Does that mean she is back."

"Emily is back?" I ask him. If she was back, then she was safe here with _Us._

"Yes. She just ran to the laboratory, something about you staying up too late to work." She knows me so well. Without another word, I leave the two gods standing in their places. If she was going to the labs, Emily would soon see I am not there, and leave. But if I can catch her before she does leave, then I could be trapped with her in the labs. Alone. All night.

As soon as I run into the mansion, I begin taking quieter steps. I do not want to wake anyone up, or they might ruin my plan. Also, I do not want Emily to hear me, because that would also ruin my plan. I just need a few hours with her alone, and then I will feel right again. I just want to hold her for a few minutes, ANYTHING!

When I reach the lab doors, I can hear someone shuffling through the files. She is such a nosy person. Peaking around the corner, I see that Emily is in a beautiful, long white flowy gown. Her hair was twice as long as it was before, and she just looked stunning. That was it, no other word to describe her, just stunning.

Creeping in behind her, I cannot help but smile. This is something she would do to me, that I was now doing to her. Reverse phycology. Within second I pull her into me. She begins struggling at first, not knowing who I am, then begins to calm down.

"Derek?" Her green eyes meet my brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful in every way. I knew she would not recognize me at first, because I have grown a small bit, but I knew she would once she saw my eyes. She loves my eyes.

"Yes?" I do not let go of her, fearing that if I do I will lose her again. She does not move, just stares. I decide that maybe it was my time to make a move. After all this was my plan wasn't it?

I lean down a kiss her. Her lips don't move for a few seconds before she kisses back, wrapping her arms around my neck. She presses her body closer to mine, while I intensify the kiss. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I can't help but wonder how far this is going to go, but I continue anyways. I place her on the nearest lab table, and trail my hands along her sides, before pulling back.

"I think that's enough for now, Em." I don't want to rush into this. I want to take our relationship just a little slower, not matter how tempting she is.

"I love you." She says, kissing me again. I've missed those words.

"I love you to."

**A/N:;: Awwww, they missed each other! REVIEW!**


	4. Missed You

**A/N:;: 7:39 AM. I just love getting up early, just so I can get new chapters out. Anywho,**

**THANKS: loving-lily15, IaMcHrIsSi , booklover1498 , 2SummerSolstice9, Samantha Rice, and Guest!**

**Q&A**

**loving-lily15: Yes, yes I do ;)**

**Samantha Rice: No, Howie will not be taking over being Iron Man, Emily belongs in the suit and she is staying there. Although, her new powers could actually add useful adjustments to the suit. On your last question, maybe. If we remember correctly, the Banner family can't have their heart rate up to high, or they go giant. So, maybe.**

**P.S. IM ON TUMBLR! I have cute little pictures of my little Next Generation Heroes on there. The name is wolf-the-nerd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**CHAPTER 4: Missed You**

**EMILY POV  
**

Derek has never kissed me like that. He has never kissed me so fiercely, and he has never let me do anything remotely sexual. But, damn he was the one coming on to me this time. Am I really that desirable?

"Why did you come to the lab? I thought you would go wake up Howie or something." Why would I, Emily Stark, come to the lower labs at 3:30 A.M.?

"Because I knew you would be working late, your a workaholic." Well, it is true. I mean, here is Derek, alone, in the lab with me. We are alone. Not the point thought, Derek needs to sleep more. He can't just be awake all night studying files that probably don't even matter. People still have to get sleep, even if they are gigantic super heroes who can crush anything and everything in their path. Except for their girlfriend that they both love.

"Is Titan mad at me?" I had promised Titan that I would stay safe for him, that he would not have anything to worry about. Damnit he's probably pissed at me!

"He's mad, and so am I. What were you thinking Emily? Was that really worth it?" No it wasn't worth it. Derek was tearing up, and I can't help but think we have been in this situation before, except it was in a different lab. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. Derek and Titan care for me more than any other guy has before. It hurts them to see me hurt. They could have lost me, if not for Frey. Which reminds me, I will have to tell everyone of my magic powers later. Later, not now though. I'm to busy comforting my boyfriend's.

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm not ever leaving again." Yup, that mean's your stuck with me Derek. Forever.

"Are you tired?" He ask's, pulling himself out of my arms. So much for that romantic moment.

"Yeah, just a little though." Traveling through dimensions can really exhaust you. Especially when you finally land you become extremely dizzy and fall over. Luckily, Folki had been there to catch me.

"You can sleep with me tonight." He wraps one arm around my waist and begins to drag me out of the lab. I guess I will be sleeping with Derek in his bed tonight. I'm kind of surprised that he suggested that, but also I understand how he feels. Derek just want's for me to be close because he and Titan have missed me so much. That was sweet.

He drags me down a long, narrow hallway. I can hear snoring coming from one of the doors, and I can only imagine who was sleeping in there. Soon enough, we reach his door. He types in a security pass-code, and we both step inside. The colors that come at me are green, purple, red, and gold. He mix matched our colors together. That is so adorable.

The blanket on the bed was red with a gold along the edges, and the sheets looked to be purple. The walls were painted forest green, my favorite color. The carpet was just plan white, the dresser was purple, the TV was red. And when you looked into the private bathroom, the walls were painted gold, with a red carpet, all the towels were green, wash clothes were purple, the shower curtain was the same as the blanket on the bed. Red with gold on the edges.

"I love your room." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Derek throws some clothes at me.

"Thanks. Go change into that okay?" I guess the dress is to much for him to handle. Oh well, At least I will be wearing his clothes. I walk straight back into the bathroom, knowing Derek would not want me to change in front of him, and study the clothes. A dark green t-shirt and purple polka dot pajama pants. Cute. I swiftly change into the pajamas and make my way back out of the bathroom door. Derek is already in bed, and he motions for me to come over to him. I literally jump into his bed and snuggle into his side.

"Titan wants me to ask if your going to leave us again." Aw, I made him think that I am going to leave him.

"No Titan, I'm not going to leave ever again. After all, who is going to teach you how to swim, and keep Derek blushing all the time?" Derek leans down the slightest bit and kisses my nose, something that is so adorable and huggable that I couldn't help but snuggle into him even more.

"I do not blush all the time." He says, attempting to stand his ground.

"Derek, panties." I watch as Derek's face turns only slightly red. HA!

"G-goodnight Emily." He still stumbles over his words. How funny.

"Good morning Derek, Titan."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/**

My eyes open again, and I look at the clock on the wall. 10:47 A.M. It was so good to finally know what time of day it was by a clock, and not by the sun. My gaze travels to the right, and I see a shirtless Derek.

"Hey there stranger!" I call out. Derek, once again blushes for me. So fucking adorable.

"Morning Em, how did you sleep?" I had a good sleep, then I woke up in heaven.

"I had a great dream about you and me." The blush on his face deepens. I'm so happy that I'm still able to make him blush.

"You do realize you have to face your brother and family today, right?" Oh, I forgot about that. Howie is probably pissed at me for jumping through the portal. Mom is most likely going to start sobbing once she see's me, then dad is going to high five me for surviving that. After dad does that mom is going to smack him and Howie is going to shake his head. My family is too predictable.

'Yup, do you think they missed me?" Of course mom did, but dad and Howie...

"Yeah, they missed you more than the rest of us. Except for me." Derek pulls me into his arms, where I feel safe.

At least I know everyone missed me.

**A/N:;: Like I said before, check out my Tumblr page PLEASE. REVIEW NOW!**


	5. Reunion

**A/N:;: I'm finally back! Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but that wildfire was getting to close to our house, and we had to evacuate. Our house didn't burn down though. I guess I would not be here if it did! Anyways,**

**Thanks: XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX, 2SummerSolstice9, booklover149, and Samantha Rice  
**

**Q&A**

**Samantha Rice: Yes, my little heroes ****still go out on missions, what would they do if they couldn't?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**CHAPTER 5: Reunion**

**DEREK POV**

While I was finishing up getting ready, Emily had decided to explore the room. I had left some of Howard and mine's research scattered around the room, perfectly in her view. I watched her as she opened one file, while still gazing at the other. It's going to be a lot more fun around here with Emily back where she belongs.

Sometimes I have to make sure that she is still there, that I did not just imagine the whole thing. Every time I look in her direction, she is there, looking at something that I should probably take away from her. But, she's a genius, so who says she can't join in on our science fun time... Oh god, I'm starting to sound just like her.

"Derek, I don't have any clothes." I look back over to Emily, who was giving me a questioning look. I guess I never thought about that. After all, who wants to think about clothes when they just got the person they love the most back? Nobody.

"You can just borrow some of my clothes." I point to the dresser. It was already bad enough that her brother was going to find out that she slept in my room, now he is going to see her in my clothes. That man is going to murder me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that she had picked out something, and had headed straight for the bathroom. Good, I don't want to see her naked... Yet.

When I was in bed with Emily last night, I did not sleep very well. I kept thinking about her, that she was in bed with me, and we weren't doing anything. I know if we tried I could let Titan out, which would not be that bad, but we might hurt her. So, we must wait! Jeez, now I'm starting to sound like Thor and Folki.

"How does this look?" She was wearing one of my tight red t-shirts that I never wear because, it is too tight. and then she's wearing a pair of skinny jeans that Pepper and Natasha just had to buy for me. It might look normal on a guy, but it made her look so... Inappropriate.

"Amazing." Who says I can't have fun with this?

"Good, now lets go." She grabs my hand, and literally drags me out of the room. She sure was in a hurry to get to everyone else. I guess she just missed her brother a lot. She fast walks down the narrow hallway, rushing to the kitchen where we both know they will be. She had this excited look on her face as we reached the kitchen doors, then paused.

"They are all going to yell at me, aren't they?" Damn, I forgot about that. Most everyone in that room is going to take one look at her, then start yelling. It's going to be the suicide moment all over again.

"Yeah, just let them take it out until they calm down. It'll be alright." I take her small hand in mine and give her a small, but reassuring smile. Yeah, I'm good at this stuff. She takes a deep breath, then walks into the kitchen. Everyone in the room stops, and they look at her. Roman, who must have gotten back from the Helicarrier this morning, looked shocked. Bucky looked surprised, but disbelieving at the same time. Folki looked smug, knowing that he was the one who brought her back. Howard had a mix of emotions, love ,pain, guilt, anger, all wrapped into one. Then it began.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roman.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!" Bucky.

"EMILY NICOLE STARK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Howard.

Well, she just got yelled at.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

They are yelling at me, for the fourth time in my life. At least this time it was only three, and not more trying to get answers out of me. Although I was really not fond of people yelling at me, even if I am used to it after being yelled at by mom numerous times. It's still something I have to get used to with being back on earth. After all I had been in a peaceful realm all this time, so I wasn't used to this.

"Calm down guys, I'm not THAT big of an event." Try to make it all about me, plan A.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE HAVE WORRIED!" Howard.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Bucky.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Roman.

Is this what I'm going to have to deal with all day? Cause if it is I'm going to break down and literally cry. Damn, three years of not being yelled at and it can really change a person.

"Yes, I know it was a stupid idea, but wouldn't any of you have done the same?" They all paused, looking at each other with looks that confirmed what I thought. If they would have had the chance, they would have taken that leap before I ever had a chance to. These guys would have trapped themselves in another realm to keep me safe. That's so nice.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I will lock you in your room and put bars on your windows." Howie says, slightly glaring at me, but just barely showing relief in his eyes.

"Like Harry Potter?" The one book series that bothered me more than anything. It wasn't anything personal or something, but almost everyone died, so I deemed that series the 'books I will never read again'. I think I will stick with Evermore.

"Yes, like Harry Potter. Except you don't have magic powers." From the other end of the room, Folki flashes me a look that says 'you have not told anyone yet', and then I give him the 'fuck no' look. I'm not going to tell them until I absolutely think I should. I don't want all of them to think I'm some kind of witch that will turn them into chocolate pie or something.

"So, what are you guys eating?"

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**LOCATION: THE CUBE **

**EMIL BLONSKY POV**

Super villain prisons were not very well known. I know this to be a fact, for if it was well known, I would already have escaped. Things were relatively quiet today, meaning that it was finally time for my freedom.

The explosion goes off nearby my cell, and I stand ever so carefully. After all, the green scales on my feet were not giving me enough leverage. A man walks in front of my cell, types in the pass-code, then steps aside as I walk out. The man follows me as i make my way out of the alarmed building. Some of the other radiated villain were calling out for me to let them out, but they could wait.

I'm coming for you Banner.

**A/N:;: All you can do, is look up his name and read on. REVIEW!**


	6. First

**A/N:;: So... Stuff... And... Stuff... Hehe. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, but now I have to tell you THE SCHEDULE!**

**Every Monday: I will update this story.**

**Every Tuesday: I will update Steel Family**

**Every Wednesday: This Story  
**

**Every Thorsday: Steel Family**

**Every Friday: This story**

**So this story will be updated 3 times a week, the other 2. Unfortunately I cannot update tomorrow because of SCHOOL! I hate school. But then I love it.**

**THANKS: booklover1498, IaMcHrIsS, and 2SummerSolstice9.  
**

**I only got three reviews... I used to six... Where's the love? I KNOW! I can make something happen in this chapter... (Cue evil laugh).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**CHAPTER ONE: First**

**EMILY POV**

"Did you call mom and dad?" I ask as Howie comes in with his cellphone. I had been awake for only three hours, and now everyone was hounding me with questions. Where were you? Was it safe? Were the people or Aliens kind to me? Did they take me in? Why did you lunge into that wormhole when you knew you were dying?... I didn't want to answer the last one. Only the parents who heard the conversation would understand.

"Yeah, dad wants to talk to you." Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I take the phone from my brothers hands, praying that he wasn't going to yell at me like these guys did.

"Hello?" The other end was silent for a few seconds, before my father spoke again.

_"I knew you wouldn't die that easy."_ There he is, head of the Stark family, thinks we can all survive anything. You know I should expect this from him, but I thought his fatherly instincts would kick in by now. Obviously not, I'd have to find a way to trigger that...

"I slept with Derek." Out of the corner of my eye, Derek does a spit take, and over the phone I can hear my dad choking. The sweet harmony of destruction.

_"YOU WHAT!?"_ I guess that did it. You'd think me going into a wormhole and possibly never be able to come back would do it. Nope, the thought of me having sex with Derek did. I love messing with his head.

"Derek took me to his bed last night, and we went to sleep. Is there something wrong with that?" By now, dad would know I was just screwing with him, but he would still be angry about me sleeping in the same bed as Derek. I heard some whispering going on at the other end of the line, before someone spoke again.

"_Hi, this is Bruce Banner, could you put my son on please?" _I see where Derek gets his politeness.

"Sure." I toss the phone over to Derek. Derek put's the phone up to his ear and begins talking. Sometimes he would nod, other time he would shake his head. I am not good at reading lips, otherwise I would have figured this out by now.

"Mom, dad, and the other X-Avengers are in Hawaii, something about a break from all their old people stress." I turn a grin at my brother. I think he just made his first joke ever. Still watching Derek's cute expressions when his dad says something embarrassing, i decide to try and talk to Folki. I never really talk to him, not because I know he has a crush on me, but because he was just hard to talk to. All fancy and stuff. Just when I was about to try and make conversation with him, and alarm goes off.

"_Avengers Assemble!"_ Everyone jumps up from their seat and race down the hall. Huh, I guess we did successfully take over the Avengers title. That's so fucking awesome! But, when I tried to follow them, Howie stopped both me and Derek.

"Emily, you have to stay because we don't have a suit for you yet. Derek, you are staying with her. JARVIS will tell me if you two do anything, so keep it PG-13." Then he runs out with the others. My brother does know that thirteen year old kids actually watch porn right? I hope he gets that because if it happens, it happens.

"So?" I turn to my boyfriend. I was starting to wonder what on earth his dad had said to him over the phone today. But asking about it might be rude.

"Titan wants to come out." Ah, good old Titan. I wonder how my Enormous Green Teddy Bear has been doing?

"Alright then." I watch as his skin slowly turns green, and his muscles expand. I could never be afraid of him, but today I was wondering what he was going to do after I was gone for so long. he surely was not going to be happy. Titan was now fully formed, and glaring at me. This was probably not going to end well. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him as far as they would go.

"I'm sorry big guy, you know I love you and Derek more than anything." if I didn't, where would I be now? Dead. I guarantee you, I would be very much dead. Titan wraps his arms around me tightly, to where I could almost not breathe.

"Titan and Derek missed Emmy." Aw, he called me Emmy. that's what my mom used to call me when I was a baby. That's so cute!

"I'm glad... can't... No... Air.." He released me, and I took in a big gulp of air. He was going to be the death of me someday. All of a sudden, Titan snatches me from the ground a starts running. What the hell is he doing. We go down several hallways, turns that I knew should be familiar to me, but I could just barely remember. We go through a set of double doors and reach the roof. I get it now.

"This is where we had our first date." The only date I ever had. Sounds pathetic? I don't think so.

"Titan wants to learn to swim." Of course he does.

"Titan, you and Derek just want to see me partially naked again." titan never blushed, but I think Derek can sometimes hear the conversations we have with each other. So, right now Derek could be blushing on the inside.

"Yes." Did he just say yes? I could have sworn he just said yes. I gaze into his green eyes and see nothing but the truth. They WANT to see me partially naked, or hell, even just Stark naked... Stark... Naked... I get where they got that expression from now, my dad. If I make a wise decision right now, I could avoid a lot of things that are going to be happening, and make things for us a lot less complicated.

"Does Derek want to do more than swim with me?" Titan is in Derek's mind all day, every day. Titan nods his head.

"Titan wants Derek to." Hm. I could have some fun with this.

"Would you mind letting him out just for a little while? Maybe we can do some of those, 'fun things'." I was seriously considering this. I knew it would be a huge risk, but come on! He's a twenty-one year old virgin! I know some people get older than that, but Derek deserves something of the sorts. I was amazed when Titan began to shrink down, and let Derek back out. Derek held on to the nearest object, which just happened to be me. his pants no longer fit him, so yes, Derek was naked with me. Again.

"I like this view better than the one from this morning." I thought he would blush, or even pull away, run away, something along those lines. I was severely mistaken. He takes me into his arms, and just like Titan did, he runs with me until we hit his bedroom.

He opens the door to his bedroom, then slams it shut. I test my luck, and begin roughly kissing him. Derek sets me on the edge of the bed, hands on my sides, moving slowly to my hips. I begin, nervously I might add, moving my hands from the back of his neck, down his back and grip his ass. Derek gives a breathless laugh, before laying me down and pinning my arms above my head with one hand. His other hand slides up my shirt ever so slowly.

"You know I love you, right?' He asks me, gripping my breast. I'm not sure if I can give a clear answer in this state.

"Yes." He continued kissing, and touching me until we heard something from outside his window.

"Derek?" He tore himself away from me, grabbing a blanket from his bed and wrapping it around himself. Walking over to the window, he quickly throws the curtain open to reveal... A squirrel? We got worked up over a squirrel? He shuts the curtains and coughs a little.

"Maybe we should stop, I mean-" I pull him back into the bed, climb on top of him, and begin removing my clothes.

"Not today Banner."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1**

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

**EMIL BLONSKY POV**

"Sir's?" Both Justin and I turn to the man we had sent to spy on Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. He was no more than twenty years old, if not a little bit older.

"What do did you find out?" Justin asks, advancing on the man. The young man backs away slightly, but holds his ground very well.

"I could not find Dr. Banner or Mr. Stark." This is NOT what I wanted to hear. I stomp over to the Agent and glare down at him. He was at least five or six feet smaller than me. Poor kid wouldn't stand a chance.

"But both of their children were at Avengers Mansion!" He adds quickly, fear showing in his eyes. I snort and walk away. So Banner ended up having a kid. that's almost impossible to believe. Except for the fact that I knew it had to be true. The kid probably got some of Banner's powers, probably ended up just like him. Alone.

"Stark had a another kid? I thought she was dead..." He shows us a picture he got of both of the children kissing. They were together? I understand that Beast of a man Bruce had a girlfriend before that happened, so he had her through it all. But this kid was born a monster. How could he have been able to get her? If she was Stark's kid, shouldn't she have high expectations? NOT being with a freak.

"Interesting." Justin had this look, the look that I like.

The look of a plan.

**A/N:;: yes, I had to have Emily and Derek have their first time in this chapter. Was I going to go all out? Hell no. By the way, do any of you know who Emily Blonsky and Justin are now? Also, on that blog, if you want you can ask Emily, Derek, or any of the Next Generation team questions, they will answer no matter what.**


	7. Stolen

**A/N:;: Another chapter! YES! I don't have anything else to say, so,**

**THANKS: IaMcHrIsSi, 2SummerSolstice, booklover1498, and Guest.**

**Q&A**

**booklover1498: I don't know yet, still figuring that out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point in these, but I still have to do it. I, very sadly do not own the Avengers, or I would have put Tony in a wedding dress.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/**

**CHAPTER 7: Break-In**

**EMILY POV**

Derek had to be the best person ever. After our 'certain activities' yesterday, he made us both lunch. He put a lot of thought into it, Making sure to have all of my favorite foods. Spaghetti and chocolate sauce. Such a thoughtful man.

It has been three days since then, and none of our team-mates have come back yet. Derek told me that sometimes it could take weeks at a time, that they would be back soon. But I wanted to go out and search for them. When I tried, Derek was blocking my path, and said some much more convincing words to me. That man is persuasive.

Now, Derek and I were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching The Lorax, because that has to be my favorite Dr. Suess book and movie. He agreed to watch it with me, just because he knew if he did he would be with me the entire time. He wasn't that type of guy who always expected something from you, he was the kind who always wants to please you. It's nice to know that if I can't take care of myself, then Derek will always be there to help me.

"What are you thinking about?" I break out of my trance. Half the movie was over, and I don't remember a single scene. Damn, I got to deep into my thoughts. When I look at Derek, he's just staring at me, this adorable expression on his face.

"What did your dad say to you a few days ago?"I have been meaning to ask about that, but I never really had the time to do it. With all the stress of sleeping and the horrors of video games, that stuff...

"Just to be careful, don't make mistakes, all that stuff..." He trailed off, making me think that he was hiding something from me. Great, now I have to interrogate him. But, just whenever I was about to shoot questions at him, JARVIS just had to butt in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stark, but it seems as if someone has infultrated the mansion." Fucking fantastic. I get up to go check out what JARVIS was talking about, but Derek takes my hand.

"Maybe I should go look first." The worry was evident in his eyes. He was afraid that I was going to get hurt if I went, and I admired that. It was very sweet of him to worry about my well-being, but,

"I can handle myself Derek, trust me." I still haven't told him about my magic powers, and I knew I needed to, but I could never find the right time to. You can't just say 'hey I have magic powers, cool right'. You never know how people will react to that.

"Are you sure?" No, I don't think I can handle this, please Derek, go take the scary monster away from me!

"Yes, I'm sure." With that said, Derek takes the lead, while I'm stuck in back because he's still afraid that I will get hurt. We go down the main hallway to see if there was anybody there. Then we checked the smaller, less important hallways that still had nothing to show us. After that we went around and checked in all of the bedrooms. There still was nothing to reveal.

"JARVIS, do you need me to reconfigure you? There isn't anybody in the building!" It takes a while before the AI answers my question.

"He's in the underground labs." he's in the underground labs. Well, at least we know that it's a guy, that will make things a little easier. I hope. When I turn to ask Derek if that could mean anything, I see Titan instead. Titan starts walking down the hallway, keeping me close to him so that way if something pops out I will be safe. Even in this form,they are both so caring and gentle.

We enter the lower part of the building and make our way to the labs. It was very unnerving down here, dim lit and shadows creeping around every corner. Not something you would want to be stuck in with a villain when you think about it. I think I would rather be in sunshine land with Mickey Mouse. So I pull myself even closer to Titan, making sure that if something happened, he would be able to protect me. I hate the feeling you feel when you have to depend on someone else, it sucks.

Finally, we reach a pair of double doors that says 'Lower Labs #1' on it. How many lower labs does this place have? it surely can't have that many... Right? Because I don't want to have to go searching through all of them all day. Titan goes straight through the door, but we still don't see anything. I guess this was a flop too... Wait a minute.

"My suit is gone!" The suit that I used all that time ago, the suit that Howie told me was put in this lab for safe keeping, was missing. I frantically begin looking around in the lab for it, but I fin nothing. Titan was also helping me look, lifting up tables when I needed table lifted. WHERE THE FUCK DID MY SUIT GO! SOMEONE STOLE MY FAVORITE SUIT!

"Someone. Is. Going. To. Die."

**1/.1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/**

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

**JUSTIN HAMMER POV**

****"Sir, phase one has been put into effect." I gaze over to my little dirty worker. He brought me back the suit of Emily Stark, the apparent Hero. We shall see about that. I look over at my now good friend, Emil Blonsky. He did not like to be called that though, he liked to be called abomination.I think it fit quite well for him.

"You may leave now." I wave off the young man, knowing that we can handle the rest of this plan. It was quite simple actually.

"What's phase two?" I smile deviously.

**A/N:;: You have to wait until Monday MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you know who they are yet? REVIEW!**


	8. Tensions Rise

**A/N:;: I swear to god. I love you guys so much! 36 reviews so far, is more than I could ever be able to ask for. that's why I am continuing this story earlier for you guys! (plus I can't update on Monday). I hope you guys enjoy this!  
**

**THANKS: IaMcHrIsSi, booklover1498, Guest, 2SummerSolstice9, and penny-from-heaven5.  
**

**Q & A (Including Emily Stark's comments)  
**

**IaMcHrIsSi: (Emily Stark) My magic powers are... Less complicated than you would think. It's not like 'changing the space-time continuum' serious, more like 'ha ha I just made you pants fall down with my mind'. Telekinesis, healing, elemental, and some others that will be found out later...**

**Booklover1482: (Emily Stark) I would like to know that too, but unfortunately, I am not allowed to know. (Glares at author). Phase 2? I have no idea. Once again, she won't tell me. It's probably hush hush...  
**

**2SummerSolstice9: (Emily Stark) I redesigned and rewired the settings on that suit myself! Of course I loved it! My poor baby... I wish Derek will tell me what his dad said, but He's to embarrassed to say anything! I have a few guesses though... (Author adds in) I can't wait for the Avengers to come out wither! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the children.  
**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1  
**

**CHAPTER 8: Tensions Rise  
**

**DEREK POV  
**

This wasn't a good idea. More than anything, this had to be the worst idea to ever exist, EVER! Our parents just got back from their vacation, and Emily thought it would be a great idea to invite them over for dinner. Well, how could I say no to her? There was one problem I had with this. Putting my dad and her dad together. They were best friends, never had a problem with each other. Until the day Emily's dad found out she was back home. That conversation was eight days ago, but it was still stuck in my head. I should really be more careful about things...

"Derek, can you give me a hand?" Emily went shopping yesterday, just to torture me. Shorts that went barely an inch and a half down her leg, and a dark green, low cut tank. Now, she was bending over the oven, trying to clean it out before she starts making dinner. We haven't done anything since that one day... But, god she was pushing me now.

"What with?" I say, attempting to avoid gazing at her ass. It feels wrong to look at her sexually, like I'm disrespecting her even though I know she WANTS me to try something. Damn her hormones.

"I can't get this stain off the wall of the oven." I walk over to her and hunch down beside her. What stain? Emily wraps her arms around me and begins laying kisses down my neck. I should have guessed this. I pull away from her and stand on my feet.

"Emily, no. they are going to be here in less than an hour. We don't have ti-" Emily had the saddest look in her eyes, and I knew I would not be able to deny her. I sigh, and take my amazing girlfriend into my arms. She leans up to my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll make it fast."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**JUSTIN HAMMER POV  
**

"Is Phase two in affect yet?" Abomination was very impatient. I told him that this was going to take time, planning and plotting. He just doesn't know how to listen. Stark is hard to get by, and I would not like to have a run in with the Hulk or his son. I just need Emily Stark to fade into our plan. It was easy, but it has to take time.

"No, time is needed. She needs to be trusted by her team, she needs to get out. She must be alone." I had compassion, I wasn't going to murder the girl. She is not her father, nor is Derek his father. We just needed to put this plan in affect, just needed Emily Stark for a piece of this, then we would put the full plan into affect. Yes, soon enough I will have everything I've ever wanted. Soon enough,

Everything was going to change.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**EMILY STARK POV  
**

Well, this was awkward. After me and Derek did some things cough*sex*cough, our parents got here. Before our activities, I had JARVIS make some dinner that would be as bad as I would make it. Now, Derek had sex hair, and everyone around the dinner table was silent.

Dad was glaring at Derek. Bruce was glaring at my dad for glaring at Derek. Mom was glaring at both dad and me, not sure who she should be angry with. Derek was glancing nervously at his plate, unsure about this whole situation. I was just looking anywhere around the room, trying to avoid this uncomfortable situation I got us all caught into. Sometimes my heart thinks for my brain. Yeah, this is really awkward.

"So, Derek how has your relationship with my daughter been?" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He called me his daughter. I understand Emily, Em, Emmy, anything like that. Those were the names that he usually used for me. But when he says _**daughter**_, all hell is going to break loose.

"Great. Em is actually thinking about taking a trip to Wakanda to visit some friends of hers." I said that... He got that wrong, I said we could go there to visit my friends as a vacation. I thought it would be fun for the two of us. He might be interested in the Vibranium that is formed there, might even want to take a look at it. I guess he left that part out because he doesn't want to rile up my dad.

"That's great! I'm very sure T'Chaka II would love to see you again!" Mom, trying to lighten up the mood, but failing. Derek tenses up, obviously thinking about the fact that I did not inform him of T'Chaka II. What was I supposed to do? He would have freaked out otherwise.

"Oh yes, T'Chaka is a good man, very intelligent." Dad says, shooting a glance in Derek's direction. He's trying to provoke him!

"Yes, well I think my boy has a higher IQ level than the Wakanda Prince." Bruce adds, glaring even harder at my dad. This wasn't a good place for either dad or his dad to currently be in. Maybe I should-

"I highly doubt that, since he thinks it's alright with me for him to **_fuck_ **my little girl!" I sit back in my chair with a shocked look on my face. this wasn't going to end well.

"Dad, I'm an adult, I can make whatever decisions I want." Everything goes quite at my words. My dad knew what we were doing because of Derek's hair. I can't help it though, it's so fluffly!

"Well, your making all the wrong choices." It takes me a few seconds to process what my father just said to me. By now my mother was already hitting him and yelling. Bruce looked completely uncomfortable, and Derek was looking worriedly at me. I rise from the table, and quickly leave the room. The fact that my dad didn't trust me, was heartbreaking. I can only go so far into the halls before I lean against the wall and cry. This is not how I wanted everything to go. I wanted them to get along, try to be happy for us. I should have known better.

"Where have I seen this before?" Looking up, I see Derek standing before me, a small sad smile on his face. I can remember that moment too. He was eighteen, I was sixteen. My brother had just yelled at me because of how irresponsible I was being, and I ran out of the room crying. After a few minutes, Derek found me, and was able to cheer me up.

That was the moment I knew I loved him.

"Come here." I hold my arms open for him and he comes into me. I lean my head on his shoulder, taking in his amazing scent. I always loved the smell of bacon. I'm not kidding, he smelled like freakin' BACON!

"I love you Emily, I don't care what they say. Don't get stressed just because of a few things you dad says, you are perfect to me." he always knows just what to say. He pulls me closer and gives me a deep, longing kiss. The best man that has ever existed, is right in front of me. I will never get sick of moments like this.

"I love you to Derek. And you don't have to worry about T'Chaka, we are just friends." He smiles into my hair.

"Good. But just so that you know, I would have fought him for your heart if you did like him." I had no doubt about that. My violent little Teddy Bears. My cuddly but geeky scientist boyfriend, and my enormous green teddy bear boyfriend.

Life is complete.

"We still have to tell them about the suit."

DAMN YOU CRIMINALS!

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMIL BLONSKY POV  
**

****"It is finished." Justin pulls out a small beagle dog from a crate.

"I don't see the threat in a harmless dog." he gives me an insane look, before putting a collar around the throat of the small dog.

"You'll see soon enough."

**A/N: Any questions? Ask Emily. Any awkward questions? Ask Derek. ASK! Lol. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Doggie

**A/N:;: Jeez, you guys talk to your favorite characters and you go crazy... Any who,  
**

**THANKS: booklover1498 , Guest, 2SummerSolstice9, LiveWithLove42, and xxJaimi122xx  
**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1  
**

**Q & A (With Derek and Emily)  
**

**booklover1498: (With Emily) Oh, Derek is GREAT! Trust me, I take care of him...  
**

**Guest: (With Author) T'Challa is the son of the first T'Chaka. He named his son after his father, just like Tony did for his.  
**

**2SummerSolstice9: (With Emily) I LOVE BACON! It's love at first taste. So, yes, I liked the fact that he smelled like Bacon. Too bad he doesn't always smell that way...  
**

**LiveWithLove42: (With Derek) I didn't know I smelled like Bacon (blushes). Did Emily say that? Does she like that smell? why am I asking the questions... I smell like Bacon because I made breakfast that morning. And if you fought Emily over me... That wouldn't end well...  
**

**xxJaimi122xx: (With Derek) Uhhhh... Thanks for the comment. Anyways, with me and Emily, who wears the pants? I usually let Emily take over. But whenever I'm irritated or Titan comes out, I take over. So, Emily and I are always struggling for dominance.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the children.  
**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1  
**

**CHAPTER 9: Can We Keep It?  
**

**HOWARD STARK POV  
**

"Emily, no." I knew she was excited about being back, and I knew that all she really wanted to do was help us all with what we do. But, damn it I don't want her involved in something like this!

"Howard, come on, just one mission PLEASE!" Emily was currently begging me to let her go on a mission with the team, but it wasn't working out so far. I was getting married in four months, I had a company to run, and now I have to deal with my little sister who seems to just want to get herself into trouble. Life was to stressful for a twenty-two year old.

"No. Emily, you have to understand, I almost lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again." We had gotten back from the mission three days ago, to discover that Derek and my sister did more than just cuddle. this, pissed me off more than I should have let it. So much, that I actually punched Derek in the face. Not my best decision, but how would any brother react to that? Then Derek changed into Titan, and, luckily Emily stepped in and calmed him down to the point to where she could take him with her to god knows where. So, all in all,

She's lucky I'm even letting her stay with Derek.

"I'll be safe in the suit Howie!... Once I get it back..." Her gaze falls to the floor. Emily needs to be more careful of herself and others. She lost her suit, she can't take care of herself. Hell, even if she did have the suit, I would never let her get out there! Look what happened last time...

"No." Emily sulks in her chair, obviously trying to play a guilt trick on me. It used to work when we were younger, but it doesn't work for her now. I wave my new bodyguard, Kyle, over to where we were sitting.

"Please escort my sister out of Stark Tower and back to Avengers Mansion." I was done arguing with her over this. When Kyle goes to grab her arm, she pulls herself away.

"I'll walk myself home!" It would be a bad idea to let her walk home alone, but if she wants to be miss 'big and bad' then let her! She obviously doesn't need my help anymore. So if she want's to be a brat, then I'll let her get into trouble with her boyfriend and dad.

She needs to learn her lesson.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV  
**

I walk out of Stark Tower, more pissed than I have ever felt in my life. My brother is trying to protect me?! What makes him think I can't protect myself! I am perfectly capable of protecting and caring for myself. I round an alley corner, and make my way to the main road. If I can walk myself home without getting hurt, than I can do anything. He just needs to learn about trust.

Then I remembered that he was getting married in a few months. I was happy for him and Kelsee, because I always knew that they loved each other. But he doesn't even spend time with me anymore. It was like ever since I disappeared, he found someone to replace me. This was not fair at all, that she took my brother away from me. It feels like all I have left is Derek.

I pause, and realize that I have been thinking so hard, that now I was lost. Maybe I did need that guy after all... NO! I don't need anything or anyone, even my brother. The only people I need are Derek and Titan, nobody else. Just as I was about to turn around, I here a growl coming from behind me. Very slowly, I turn to meet the creature that was growling at me.

It looked like a dog on steroids. A gigantic beagle with foam coming out of his mouth, inching it's way towards me. I begin to back up, knowing that without the suit, I am doomed to lose this fight. the dog bears his teeth, sharp points that could rip me in half. By this point I'm wandering where this dog came from, and how it got here without being noticed. But, a more important question,

Who was going to find my body.

I collapse on my knees and cry. Why did I have to screw everything up? Why did I always ruin everything that I loved. I feel the dog's jaws lock around my waist, and lift me from the ground. Why hasn't he killed me yet? What was he waiting for? He begins walking deeper into that alleyway, and I begin to get a feeling that the dog wasn't going to kill me. I struggle in the grasp of it.

"Put me down fucking mutt!" I smack the dog over by his eye, and he squeezes me tighter. I can feel some of his fangs penetrate my skin, my blood making it way to his mouth. I, again, begin sobbing at this. I felt so weak, like there was nothing I could do in this situation. the dog pauses, before setting me down on the ground. i can feel the blood from earlier leaking down my stomach.

"What!? Are you going to kill me now!?" I scream at the dog through tears.I was already hurt, so who cared if he just killed me. An easy snack for a large dog. The dog sits down a cocks its head at me, a weird look in it's eyes, like it was... Confused? The foam stops coming out of the dogs mouth, and he begins to shrink down. before me, was no longer a large dog, but a tiny beagle. The beagle comes closer, but also stays a distance away. I put my hand to one of my wounds and murmur a short spell, and the wound fades to a scar. I look back to the beagle.

"Bad dog. We don't attack random people on the street!" The dog cocks his head again, a sad look in his big eyes. I walk over to the small dog and look at the tag on his collar. Property of J.H.E.B... The hell? Did they send their dog after me or something? I get up and decide that I should go and try to find the owner of this dog and get him back to them... Mostly just so I can cuss them out for letting the dog loose. But the dog bit my shirt, tearing it open a little.

When i looked back down at the dog, he whined and gave me a sad look. This was the moment that I decided,

I was going to take this dog home.

**1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**DEREK POV  
**

Howard and I are great friends, but this was something he should never do to me. He called me saying that he let Emily walk out of Stark Tower, without a bodyguard or anything! If I wasn't so sure that she could take care of herself, Titan would have made an appearance. Although I don't doubt that he wasn't going to march into Stark Tower sometimes this week.

So, now I was driving my beat up truck, to find my girlfriend. Of course, me being me, I was worried that anything could be happening to her at this moment. This is New York, you don't know what goes on here. Up ahead I see a familiar woman walking her dog... EMILY!

"Emily, get your ass over here!" God, I didn't sound like myself. She grins and walks over, the beagle looking dog at her heels. She comes up to my window.

"Hey Derek, guess how exciting my day has been?" I can see the tear stains on her face, and the tears on her shirt. The dog has blood on it's teeth, and I can only imagine what kind of trouble she has gotten herself into. This is the girl I love...

"Emily, what happened, and where did you get the dog?" I nod to the small animal, and it growls at me. Vicious creature.

"I got attacked by this dog," She looks at the dog." Made a deal with the dog," She looks back at me."And now we have a dog. I named him Leo." We have a dog. We have a dog that tried to kill her? She wants to keep this FUCKING dog.

"No, get rid of it, now." The dog begin to grow in size. Emily pats it's head and whispers something into it's ear.

"What are you going to do if I sneak him back?" I don't know. I have no answer to that question. I simply grumble some unpleasant words to myself.

"Get in the truck, We'll talk about this later." I can never deny her. Emily climbed into the passenger side and the dog leaps into her lap. A dog that can grow to the size of a human, that attacked my girlfriend...

_"OUR!"_ OUR, girlfriend. Sorry buddy, forgot you were there. As I drive back to Avengers Mansion, I can't help but think,

This dog is going to get all the attention.

**A/N:;: I was surprised by the results from the last chapter. Now, do you think that phase 2 was ruined? ASK EMILY, DEREK, HOWIE, ROMAN, FOLKI, and BUCKY ANYTHING. They will answer. REVIEW!**


	10. Tracker

**A/N:;: I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I get busy with other things and I can get forgetful! But I swear I will try to never forget again!**

**THANKS: LiveWithLove42, booklover1498, shortfury18, and crazyblonde13 !**

**Only got 3, but oh well.**

**Q & A**

**Is the dog a dog version of the Hulk? (Author) Sort of, but using a different type of radiation.**

**Does Derek make breakfast every morning? (Emily) Only on the weekends, because he knows I'm tired from 'work'. Oh, and you don't want to fight me, even without the suit, I can fight better than my dad.**

**Does Howie have a strong punch? (Derek) Yes. I was afraid he had broken my nose. But I guess I deserved it...**

**Is Howie cute: (Derek) I'm a guy, how am I supposed to know?**

**What does Titan think of her in bed? (Titan) Good :D. (Derek) Who taught him how to type with those fingers...**

**Does Titan get to come out during 'certain activities'? (Derek and Titan) No.**

**How does Folki feel when he see's Emily with Derek? (Folki) Pained. Like I won't really be happy again. But if she's happy, I will fair.**

**Does Folki still have feeling for Emily: (Folki) Yes, definitely.**

**How does Howie feel when Emily won't listen? (Emily) Frustrated, angry, flustered, furious,... Sometimes happy, considering she does do well for herself, but mostly angry.**

**Favorite character, not question, but oh well! Favorite character mentioned is Bucky. (Bucky) Thanks, I would like to be mentioned more. Maybe I will this time, and Roman to.**

**Well, that's all (A lot).**

**Disclaimer: I do not onw the Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/**

**CHAPTER 10: Tracker**

**EMIL BLONSKY POV**

"You get where I'm coming from now?" Justin points at the small dot on the screen, and I finally get it. Right now, we were simply going to continue spying on the girl, keeping tabs on where she goes, and who she goes with. The dog will follow her everywhere just like we trained him to do, enabling us to follow her every move during the day.

"Brilliant." Hammer grins in that one way again. I notice he does that a lot, knowing that soon enough we were going to be able to make our move. Soon enough we were going to hurt Stark and Banner. I furrow my thick giant brows together when I notice a detail that is missing.

"How is this going to hurt Banner?" He puts a finger up and waves it back and forth.

"Chemical Reaction."

**1/1/1/1/11/11/1/1/1/11/11/11/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY STARK POV**

I put Leo outside for the night, so I could give Derek some attention that he desperately needed. Now, entangled in the sheets, and Derek asleep right beside me, I have time to think things through. I want to be able to be a hero again, to fight alongside them. I know that the only people on my side at the moment are Bucky and Roman... That's it!

A NEW SUIT!

Bcuky and Roman will surely cover for me once I get to work on it. Derek, Howie, and Folki will never know! I could actually be able to get out there and prove that I can defend myself again! It was so genius, well, it was just genius! But, I guess it would take a lot of convincing to get Roman to agree, maybe not so much for Bucky though. Bucky is my new best friend, since Folki is all weird...

I look over at the calm face of Derek. I haven't really talked to Titan in a while, and Derek never let's me out of his sight anymore. I understand being protective, but I can't even go into the labs! I can't go to Stark Tower because my brother AND my dad are there. Mom is in Australia at the moment, probably in one of dad's meetings. And-... My phone vibrates in my pocket. I press the button to see who it is.

**From: Dad**

**To: Emily Stark**

**I know what your thinking, you are my daughter. I am sorry for what I have done to you. Emily, remember what I told you when you were thirteen years old? Go back to then, and use everything you want.**

I do remember that. That was the day that my dad told me what I was meant for...

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/1/11/1/11/1/1**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Emily, will you come down with me for a minute?" Dad asks the thirteen year old me. My hair was short at the time, because I happened to like shorter hair, better than longer hair._**  
**

_"What for?" I wasn't an idiot, when dad wants me to come down to the labs, it means we are avoiding mom. When we are avoiding mom, that means we are doing something that mom would never agree with._

_"Something important." I put down what I was working on, and make my way down the stairs to his private laboratory. By the time I reach the bottom, I can see the huge smile on my dad's face. He had looked so proud of me._

_"Emily, do you know what these are?" He motions to the suit's lined against the wall. I smirk a little, because I thought I had knew the answer to this question._

_"These are your suit's!" He sighs and shakes his head._

_"No, these are your future." My brows furrow in confusion._

_"My future? Dad, I don't-"_

_"Of course you won't, because I have never told you anything about this before. But, I am going explain this now. When your brother was born, he was more like your mother than he was me. He was someone I knew could run the company and be good at it. When you were born, so small and frail, you reminded me of the way I was when I was captured during the war. From then on you were just like me, in ALMOST every way. You were destined to take my place as Iron Man, Emily." I take this all in, realizing how serious this is. He was letting me take over being a hero. I look him in the eyes and see how bad he has wanted this for me. I have to admit, I kind of want to do this._

_"Okay."_

**1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

****I look at the two men in front of me. Bucky was easy to set a meeting with, but Roman was a little bit harder to get a hold of. Busy men and their busy stuff.

"So, let me get this straight." Roman says."You want us, to cover for you, so you can design and build a new suit?" I nod my head, waiting for a more positive reaction.

"I'm all for it." Bucky get's up,and sit's beside me. I knew it wouldn't be that hard to get him on my side, now I just need Roman. Roman looks between the both of us, trying to find a way to get out of this. There really was no way, Bucky and I are double teaming him. Roman sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

**A/N:;: Same as last time, sorry, questions, REVIEW!**


	11. Notes

**A/N:;: Hey, guess whose back again? ROBERT DOWNIE JR.! I'm excited for Iron Man Three, but it sucks that it comes out May third, I was hoping it would be sooner...**

**THANKS: booklover1498, 2SummerSolstice9, and Guest!**

**Q&A**

**Emily, what do you think of Roman and Bucky helping you defy your bro, lover, and wanna be lover? (Emily)I think that it's very sweet of them, considering the risk they would take with Titan...**

**How do Folki, Derek, and Howard feel about Emily defying them? (Folki) She is defying us? (Derek) Horrible, angry, frustrated. (Howard) This is how I see it, it's her life, her decisions, and she would never let me have a say in anything anyways.**

**That's it? Seriously?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the kids.**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1****1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

******CHAPTER 11: Notes**

******DEREK BANNER POV**

I wake up in the morning to find that Emily was gone. Going into an immediate panic, I frantically search for my ID card so I can signal the other Avengers. Until, I find the note that was on my dresser. I unfold it, to reveal Emily's handwriting.

_Dear Derek,_

_I am going to be at my old home in Malibu, California for about a month or so. If you want, you can come and see me, but I am working on an important project of mine. I LOVE YOU!_

_P.S. I took Leo with me._

_Love, Emily N. Banner ;D_

I couldn't help but smile a little at what she put at the end. Emily Nicole Banner. That doesn't sound that bad actually, it fits her. If only I could actually ask her to marry me... But, I don't exactly plan on getting punched by her brother again. After all, we were just starting to get our friendship back together after that incident. I think I'll wait awhile.

Now, what was this about visiting her...

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1****1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**HOWARD STARK POV**

Going through some old paperwork that I could not get to because of the mission, I think about my sister. She was so independent, brave, loving, but she could be arrogant at times. Sometimes I wish I could lock her in a safe, so that she could no longer be hurt. Sometimes, I wish that she would stop doing the reckless things that could ruin her life... But that's not how she works.

"Mr. Stark?" Kyle walks into the room, holding a letter in his hands. "Miss. Stark told me to give this to you." He places the letter on top of my desk then leaves my office. I take the small envelope into my hands, and rip open the top.

_Dear Howard,_

_I am going back to our childhood home in Malibu for about a month or so. Keep up your good work with the company!_

_Your Loving Sister, Emily_

The good times we had at that house when we were younger still linger in my head. She was always working on something with dad, or attempting to. Mom never liked for her to get involved in that stuff, it bothered her. But, once Emily was thirteen,, it was like mom had no say over what she had to do.

Just like I had now.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1****1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**BUCKY ROGERS POV**

Roman was flying the Quinn Jet to Malibu, as Emily instructed us to do. Emily herself was sitting off to the side, petting that dog of hers. He was actually very cute at times, but he tried to bite me once.

"Emily, are you sure this is going to work? Your brother is a very intelligent man." Roman feared that Howard would find out what was going on. or worst, Derek would find out and would not be able to control Titan... I think that last one was my worst fear.

"You guys can trust me. Do you know how many times my dad deceived my mom at that place?" She was right, of course. If she thinks she can do it, than it is possible. I liked the way that she though, confident with absolutely no doubt in her mind. It was the way that we should all start I wouldn't give to be more like her.

"Bucky, are you attached to that shield?" I nod my head once, indicating that I was. Why was she asking this?...

"Would it be ok if I got to study it a little while working on the new suit? I never really got a good look at it in Wakanda." I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure, as long as you give it back." She gives me a sweet smile.

"If you two are done, I think we have arrived." I take in the huge house just a little ways from us.

She lived in _that!_

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1****1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

******FOLKI POV**

"Father, what do you do if a woman you like, does not feel the same as you?" I was of course referring to Emily. I have no idea who else I could ever have the same feelings about. She was the only woman who acts the way she does.

"Then you aim to make her happy. Son, if the Stark daughter does not love you, then she does not love you." Mom walks in as soon as father says those words. Now my mother was going to get involved.

"You like Emily Stark? Folki, you could do better than that! If she doesn't love you, she doesn't deserve you! Do you understand me!?" When mom heard anything that involved me and the word love or boyfriend, she got all freaky and just HAD to get involved. Sometimes, I really wish that I could lock the room door. But, this is their house at the moment, so I can't.

Life is so complicated.

**A/N:;: So , I got this updated! What do you think about involving the other characters more? ASK THEM YOUR QUESTIONS AND REVIEW!**


	12. Moving In

**A/N:;: Hey, I know it has been a long time, but Im back! At the end of this chapter, I will have some important things you guys should look at.**

**THANKS: booklover1498, crazyblonde13, and Shortfury18!**

**I noticed the lack of reviews, but I don't really care anymore (secretly she does)**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**CHAPTER 12: Moving In**

**ROMAN POV**

Bucky seemed amazed at the size and technological advances of the house that we did not have at the mansion. I knew that the Stark family would not give all of there secrets, since the secrets have been stolen at one point or another. But for her to trust us with coming in her house? That takes a lot of trust that I didn't know she had for us.

"Roman, you okay?" Emily and Bucky were already at the end of the hall. I had paused to stare at what looked like a very messy office, that I imagine belonged to their father before they moved in Stark just from looking at it, you can see he must have been working on something very important to himself. It was actually comforting to know that he actually still worked on things like this.

"Yeah, just checking out the new scenery." Since this is where I'll be for the next week or so. Now, I still had to stay in contact with the Helicarrier, just to make sure that some of the prisons are still running smoothly. It was worrying to know that the Abomination had escaped the Cube, but I am trying not to think to much on in. After all, The Hulk Buster units are already on it.

She takes us into what looks like a living room of sorts. The material in here alone would equal up to thousands of dollars. It was truly amazing at this point. Then, she takes us to a stairwell that heads towards the basement. Or, that's what I thought.

"Guys, this is where I will be working." This had to be the best part of the whole tour. The lab equipment is here was astounding! Of course the Stark Family would only have the best, but this is just going all out! Emily walks over to a crate, and traces her fingers over the edge of it. I can't help but think that she is having more help with this than just us.

"What are those?" Bucky, always the curious one. Emily smiles before answering.

"Some supplies my dad thought would help." Oh, so he's still trying to make up for the little incident at the dinner she had with their parents. No, I am not a stalker, but I do have camera's planted around the mansion just in case. I saw what he did to Emily, and I knew that it was going to take a long time for him to make it up to her.

"So, your dad approves of this. Why doesn't your brother?" Bucky asks, sitting down in the corner. Emily shrugs.

"Think of it this way. I'm my dad, my brother is my mom. Two different people, two different siblings." I think I get it. It's the separation of the genetic codes from each parent that can set up the personality of the child. In other words, she caught it all from Tony growing up.

"No, can your guys leave? I have to start sorting through the material he sent me." Bucky rises from where he is sitting in the room, and begins to leave. I sit up straight, before I ask the question she has yet to answer.

"Is the jet set for Bucky's departure?" I was staying, but Bucky had to cover for her in New York. It only made more sense that way.

"Yeah, I set it on Auto-Pilot for you Bucky." She knew that he was not good at flying things, and neither was his father apparently. She made some joke about it on the way here. Something about a long line of frozen pilots... I didn't get it, but I guess it was an inside joke or something like leaves the room, leaving me and Emily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She nods he head once. I take that as a signal that I am not wanted here anymore, so I leave her to whatever she is planning to do with all those wires.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

Everything was running according to plan, everything was being set in motion. I was surprised when they had agreed to help me, knowing they would be afraid of what Derek and Titan would do. But, then again, they are great friends who want to help me whenever I need help with something that I am actually serious about. Roman knows when I am or when I'm not, but I think that is just because he is a spy/assassin or whatever. Bucky understands that if I ever need help with anything, he may as well go along with it. He would probably be blamed anyways.

"I never realized this, but I have great friends." They had to be my two best friends. Bucky was always loyal, and Roman was... Well... Protective I guess. It was nice to know that people like that are taking care of me.

I just hope I can get this suit done so it won't be a waste of time.

**A/N:;: This story is going to be LONG. It's going to be awhile before we actually get into serious action. But, I will have a few arguments, fist fights, crying, and all that jazz. I can only update once or twice a week unfortunately, but I will try to get them as long as I can. **

**ASK THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS!**


	13. Is it That Bad?

**A/N:;: IM BACK! I hope you guys like this one, I was really working on it... Or not.**

**THANKS: booklover1498, Guest, 2SummerSolstice9, and crazyblonde13!**

**Q&A**

**Roman and Bucky: Do you like Folki and Howard: (Roman) Yes, Howard has amazing intellect and loyalty that we truly need. Folki is a greay teammate also, he would never let any of us get hurt. (Bucky) I like them, although sometimes Folki can be a bit much... Their great friends!**

**Well, that was the only question. But I'm happy that you guys reviewed on my stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**CHAPTER 13: Is it that bad?**

**EMILY POV**

I'm worried about Leo a lot now. He has been throwing up on the carpet for the past three days we have been here. I'm starting to think that he likes the mansion better then this place of luxury. I mean, come on! At least here i can feed him on time... I was supposed to feed him twenty minutes ago, but I am feeding him now!

Some of the parts my dad sent me felt too old-fashioned for me. My suit had been getting old, and I was going to fix it up before someone came and stole it. Which, we never did find the person who took the suit. Howard told me it was probably better to not know then to find out who did it. You never know what kind of person he or she is.

But that still pissed me off.

"Miss Stark?" JARVIS was a big help in these things. I actually felt like I could get something done with him helping me. Even if he was just an artificial intelligence, he and I go way back on the timeline of life.

"Yeah JARVIS?" The AI pauses for a short moment.

"You have a guest at the door, he goes by the name of Derek Banner." A smile comes to my face at the mention of his name. So Derek decided to come after all.

"Let him in." I reach off to the side where the porch camera was, just to see his face before he got in here, when a strong feeling overcame my body. Almost immediately, I rush to the nearest bathroom and puke my guts out. Over the noise of me being sick, I can hear footsteps nearing my position. The only thing I could think of was how gross this was for me, and probably for him to.

"Em, hey are you-... Emily!" Derek kneels beside me and wraps his arms around my body. "Are you alright? Did you eat some bad food? I bet you ate some bad food. You need to be more careful about bad food!" I felt like laughing aver the big deal he was making about this.

"I may have eaten some partly cooked chicken last night." I am not going to add in the part about Roman cooking it, I don't need Derek getting suspicious.

"Well... Don't do it again!" I roll by eyes at my over-protective boyfriends. They could be a bit much at times, but I love them anyways. He lifts me from my spot on the ground.

"Where's your room at?" Does he not know I'm perfectly capable of walking?... At this moment I'm not sure if I care or not.

"Down that hallway to the left, third door down." I had always wondered why dad had so many bedrooms if he never used them... Then I learned that he actually used them almost every night when he was younger. Anyone my age would probably freak out over that if it was their own father telling them.

He follows my directions, and we soon reach my room. My room was nothing really special. Just a bed, a dresser, a 75 in TV, a kitchen, my own bathroom, and a walk-in closet.

"Nice room, Em." Derek sets me on the bed. I didn't feel sick anymore, and to be honest, I don't think I'm ever going to eat chicken again. Derek puts his hand on my forehead and looks at me worriedly. Sometimes it can be really nice to have a boyfriend like this, other times it could be annoying. This was one of those times that I loved it.

Leo comes running into my room and jumps on the bed. Derek glares at the dog and gives me a pleading look. I know he has wanted me to find a different home for this dog, but I like him and I think he will be good for us.

"Come on Derek, get in bed with us."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**ROMAN POV**

Walking down the hall to Emily's room, something didn't feel right. It was the same feeling I had whenever we went to attack Asvora years ago. It was the feeling that was telling me to get out of this house and run.

But I can't leave Emily.

So, more quickly than ever, I rush down the hallway to Emily's room so we can leave. Whenever I reach the door, I pause. Someone else was inside with her. I cracked the door open some more to reveal that Derek was in bed with Emily and Leo. If he was here, that must mean that she is safe. Titan and Derek would never let anything happen to her.

But the feeling was still there.

I slowly pull myself away from the three sleeping figures, deciding it would be best to stay as far away from them as possible. If Derek found out that I was here with Emily, I don't think he would be to happy. The feeling in my stomach began to grow with every step I would take. This, for the first time, frightened me. Something was definitely wrong here. I step into the living room.

And everything went black.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**ABOMINATION POV**

"So, we took care of this one." I jab my thumb towards the man I just knocked out. I know his organization was looking for me, but Justin said not to kill him. can't imagine why we would not need to kill him, he would go tell everyone...Oh.

"Yes, now we must lure the one who calls himself 'Titan' away from the girl." He gives me that devious look, and I know what i have to do.

It's going to be Harlem all over again.

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**DEREK POV**

_*DREAM*_

_Emily looked so beautiful in her dress. We were just sitting outside in Central Park, enjoying a sunny day. She looks over to me and gives me a warm, gentle smile. I am holding something behind my back, waiting for the right moment to ask her this. She gazes off into the distance and cuddles closer to me. My heart-rate goes up, but I don't care._

_I pull the small box out from behind me, and Emily's expression changes. She looked happier than I think I have ever seen her. I asked her that one fateful question, and she says-_

_*End Dream*_

__The loud crash from outside Emily's room wakes us up. Soon after that we all here another crash. Emily gets out of bed, probably to go take a look, but I push her back down. The dog is barking and growling at the door.

"You stay, I'll go take a look." I know she wants to think she can do everything on her own, but she really can't. I would like to think that she likes it when I try to take care of her, try to make life easier for her. But it's the complex things that she likes.

I leave the room, taking soft steps so that the intruder would not see me coming. I felt bad about leaving Emily alone in the room, but she has that mutant dog to help keep her safe. Believe it or not, I am actually growing on that thing. Up ahead I see the body of a man laying on the floor. Then I quickly realize.

The man is Roman.

Running over to him, I don't see the figure in the corner coming at me. The next thing I know, I am being thrown across the room and into the wall. The pain shot through my spine, and my heart begins pounding in my chest. Nobody normal could throw someone like that.

"Well kid, looks like we're gonna have a hell of a time."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV**

****I hear the roar of Titan coming from the direction of the living room. Immediately, I knew something was gravely wrong here. I take the growling dog into my arms and get out of my room as fast as possible. Something just didn't feel right, and I need to be with Titan. He needs me right now. An arm reaches out and snatches me from around the waist. I position my leg to kick whoever it was in the knee, so they would let go, but he or she stops me before I get the chance.

"Phase two, complete. Shake Titan off and meet me outside." Wait, was that the voice of Justin hammer?

"Get off Hammer!" He stops dragging me for a moment.

"So you do know who I am... Sleep." A weird mist comes into my view, then I began to lose consciousness. My last thought scared me more than anything.

Derek and Titan.

**A/N:;: I have two things to tell you, so don't scroll away.**

**1. I may not be continuing Steel Family because of lack of imagination. So, I cna either continue that story, or I can put what happened to her in this one. You choose.**

**2. I am making a new story. It's an Fantastic Four/Iron Man cross-over. It's where Tony has a little cousin named Nikki, who is asked to go on a space mission with Victor Von Doom's team of specialists. The pairing is Johnny Storm/OC. I should have the first chapter up by twelve PM.**

**Thanks for reading, now go review and ask questions!**


	14. The Fall

**A/N:;:I don't really have time to answer questions, but I can say,  
**

**THANKS: IaMcHrIsSi, Sexy as Tacos, booklover1498, rockerpunk, and Guest!  
**

**Sorry I can't answer questions, too many to count...  
**

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1  
**

**CHAPTER 14: The Fall  
**

**TONY STARK POV  
**

Something wasn't right here. There was a feeling in my stomach, twisting and turning. I don't really know what it could mean though, everything had been alright lately, there had been no problems. My daughter has been back home and safe for over a month now, my son was taking over the company, Emily is in a stable-ish relationship with the Banner kid... I guess everything is alright.

But the feeling was still there.

Emily's birthday is right around the corner, meaning that I have to make preparations for a big party for her. She likes those kinds of things, just like I did at her age. Although when I was her age I was not in a more or less successful relationship with a hulk figure, or Titan. Yeah, very complicated.

"Mr. Stark?" Happy still worked for me, even in his old age. I honestly think that he could not live without me and my craziness. Plus, he used to have a thing with Pepper before meeting his wife.

"What is it Hogan? And it had better not be bad news, I'm in a good mood." He pauses. After a few seconds of him not answering me, I can tell that something is wrong. The bad feeling I have had all day, is leading right to this.

"Your daughter was in Malibu, back at your old home, I guess she sent out a distress signal... She was taken, Tony."

NO.

**1/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/11/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/**

**DEREK POV  
**

I should not have left her alone. I knew someone was there, but the GODDAMN Abomination! What does he have against me? What did either I or Emily ever do to him?

Roman had me on the Helicarrier, because of my deep wounds from the battle. Most of them had healed, of course, except for the one in my heart. HE was working with someone, that is all I know. He was planning this with somebody, probably months before now. He was making sure that nothing went wrong here, that everything was st in stone.

A chain reaction.

"Derek, you would not have known." Roman says. He had suffered a slight concussion, after getting a blow to the head. He said he had been there to be with Emily to cover for her while she finished her new suit. She had just started on it whenever I came in, and this happened. I asked for Roman to have the parts transported here, so that I could finish it for her.

"I had a feeling."

**1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1/1/1/1**

**EMILY POV  
**

The room was very dark, and the air was thick. I have not seen anybody since I have woken up, and I am not sure if this is a bad thing, or a good thing. I know that Justin Hammer had taken me from my old home, I know that I would probably never see Derek or Titan again. This was more serious than I had previously thought. At this rate, they could kill me at any moment.

"Ms. Stark, we are ever so sorry for keeping you waiting. We had some things to take care of." Comes the voice of Justin Hammer. I was strapped to a lab table, to the point of which I could barely move. When I look over, I feel my eyes widen in surprise. This was not at all what I was expecting. Justin Hammer, The Abomination, the Red Skull, but what was more terrifying, was Asvora.

Asvora comes over to me, and lays her hand across my stomach.

"My, you are a strong one aren't you?" My heart rate increases, but I cannot pull myself away from the mad woman.

"If I weren't strong, I would already be dead." Hammer laughs.

"We aren't talking about you, we're talking about baby Banner."

Baby Banner?

"Oh my, she doesn't know yet." Asvora continues running her hands along my stomach, when the realization hits me. My face goes pale, thinking about the fact of what was happening to me. This was not supposed to happen to me, I was not supposed to do this. Derek and I were so careful, we took all the precautions... Maybe one time we did not, but it shouldn't matter. It was only one time...

"Are you going to kill us?" This time, Justin steps up to plate. He looked almost sane... Almost... He has always been insane, but he just looked so calm currently, you can almost not see it.

"You never did anything to us, we will let you go after we get what we want... As for your baby, I don't believe in killing innocent lives, especially those of children." So he was part sane, part insane. He would kill adults but not children, and yet I still think that someone should have killed him by now. Strange occurrences.

"Now, to send the photos."

**A/N:;: I am considering a few different ways to do this all. ASK QUESTIONS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**.A/N:;: IM BACK! I hope you guys like this one, I was really working on it... Or not.**

**THANKS: booklover1498, Samantha Rice, Shortfury18, and uzamakinaruta!**

**Q&A**

**booklover1498: (Derek) Wait, what?!**

**Shortfury18: (Author) Yes, no, and New York.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, it makes me a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the children/adults.**

**1212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121212121212 121212112121**

**CHAPTER 15: Close**

**DEREK POV**

"Wait, WHO has her?!" My anger rose, and I could feel Titan tensing up inside of me, ready to destory the bastards who took her from us. Not to long ago, we got information back about Emily. Someone had sent pictures of her, unconcious. This made me nervous, thinking of the possibility of her death. I just got her back.

We observed the letter that the person who had taken her sent to us. At first, I did not want to know who it was. I already had my guesses on the Abomination, but I did not know of the others that had done it.

The Abomination was apart of it, but he was just a pawn. Asvora had also been in on it all these years, which in turn made me even more nervous. But, we also had learned of two other that were helping on this scheme. The Red Skull, who we were surprised to find alive, is also involved in this. The last one we found out about, made Tony Stark throw his chair across the room.

"JUSTIN FUCKING HAMMER I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL RIP YOUR-" I tuned out after that, not sure how much of Mr. Stark's cussing I could handle. Now, Emily could cuss like the devil. But Tony... Tony was just a REALLY good cusser. After his temper tantum (which I do not blame him for) he sat down and tried to think rationally. My father was sitting beside me, trying to confort me. Within him, I can feel the Hulk reaching out to Titan and me. Thsi oddly calmed me more.

"We need a plan." Says Bucky. He is just like his father in every way possible. His stradegies are quite impressive, and put down to the very last detail. This is why is is a valuable teammate and friend. Folki was in love with Emily (This bothers me), but he is a damn good fighter. Roman commands one of the strongest organizations in the world. Howard is my best friend, and the brother of the girl I love. This team has grown, and I am proud of it.

But we are nothing without Emily.

"I have a plan, we get in there and beat the shit out of Hammer." This, of course, was Emily's father. I don't know what went on with him and this Justin guy, but it must have been bad.

"We cannot risk them hurting her." I say. Her well-being is all I care about. Tony grumbles to himself, probably angry with me at the moment.

"Do we even know where they are at?" Everyone was silent around the table, which means they had no clue. This was just fucking fantastic.

"We can trace them. Roman, you said S.H.I.E.L.D. is tracking the Abomination right?" Howard asks. Roman nods his head from across the table.

"We are tracing every step, using every camera and wireless device on the planet to find them." This was some progress.

"Good. Dr. Banner, the Abomination gives off a Gamma signature like you, yes?" Howard truns to my father.

"Yes." Way to go dad!

"Derek, do you really love my sister?" This question made me stop thinking completely. Did he really just ask me that,

"I love her more than my life." This was very true, and it will always be that way.

"Good, then you will be willing to take thiss risk."

Risk?

**1212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121e21212121 212121**

**EMILY POV**

Well, this beats being strapped to a table. But, it was also extremely strange for me. For one thing, I was sitting at the end of a table, tied to a chair, eating breakfast with some of the most gruesome villians in history. Two, Asvora was feeding me bacon. I would have been discusted if I hadn't loved bacon so much.

I really miss Derek.

"When can I leave? You know I have to tell the father about the baby soon." All eyes were now on me, which in turn made me uncomfortable.

"We will tell him about the baby in the video we are going to make." They are going to make videos now? I bet Hammer will screw everything up.

"You know, you are lucky." Asvora tells me in a sincere voice. Is she actually trying to be nice to me? Was she finally comiing to senses?

"Why is that?" I ask her. I need to be social, and i think I would rather speak to her than thses other creepers. The smile on her face is so depressing.

"My punishment went I got back to Asgard, was that I will never be able to have children of my own." They took away her ability to have children? Okay, I understand she nearly killed me, nearly unleashed monsters upon the earth, but-... What was the point of this?... Oh! You should never take away the chance ofbeing a mother.

That's actually very cruel.

"I'm sorry." I was honestly getting used to the fact that I was going to be a mother, but it still made me nervous. What will Derek think?

"Does my mother ever speak to you? Does she talk about me?" When I look at her, I can tell that she was really hoping for me to say yes.

"Twice, and I am surprised I can even remember one of them." Her emerald eyes shine with curiousity. Asvora was silently asking me to tell her about it.

"The first time, was the day I was born. She told me 'You were meant for a higher purpose, remember this'." Asvora seems to think over this, before montining for me to continue. "The second time was when you almost killed me, she told me to hang on for life."

"So she doesnit mention me..." When did I say that?

"Sometimes I will randomly see your face pop into my mind, and I know it is her. She misses you as much as you miss her. But I think she was dissapointed at your actions three years ago..." Not think really, I know that she was pissed. I could hear her in my head (which would make you all question my sanity).

"You know Stark, your not all that bad."

Neither are you.

**A/N:;: Oh, what is this? Asvora and Emily LIKE each other?! REVIEW!**


	16. Together Again

A/N:;:** I wanna make Asvora a better person. Think about it.**

******THANKS: booklover1498 and Samantha Rice.**

**Q&AII**

**Samantha Rice: Asvora is... Different, confused, she just needs a friend.**

**Up to 70 reviews, I think that's good. Thank-you guys.**

**1234567890123456789012453719 3645190263518264519361635190 46124171936153930274**

**CHAPTER 16: Together Again**

**EMILY POV**

It was now around dinner time, the same day. Nobody had been talking to me, but every now and then they will glance my way. I have not seen Asvora since this morning at breakfast and it made me nervous. Even if she is the bad guy,

I think she has changed.

"What exactly are we to do with the girl?" asked the Red Skull. Out of all of the people in the room, I think he scared me the most.

"Let her go. Well, after we get what we want." What they want?

"What DO you want?" If they don't want to kill me, then what are they really after? I know Justin Hammer hates my father more than anything, that's actually the most obvious thing in the world. And yet, he has not used me against him, or else he would have killed me by now.

"I want your father dead. abomination came along to kill Bruce Banner, Red Skull came for Captain America." Okay, so that makes three of you, but...

"And Asvora?" Justin gazes over to me with a smile.

"She's complicated." Complicated? That's not a real answer, that is a substitute answer. But in this case I make a good decision and ignore it. I know she hated Folki, but she would never get close enough to kill him. Thor could destroy her in two seconds, she hasn't killed me yet...

I have no fucking idea.

So, while they began watching TV, looking at my picture oon the news, I just sit there and rub my belly. I... I never really saw myself as being a mother someday. I know I am not ready, but at the same time I KNOW I am ready for this. Derek doesn't know yet, and that makes me nervous. I want him to want it.

"Your worried." Asvora had came up beside me. What she had said wasn't a question, it was a statement. She must be a mind reader or something... That's kind of creepy.

"Why do you care?" If you looked at her now, you would see how normal she looked. Dark grey T-Shirt, sweatpants, and barefoot on the concrete. The only abnormal thing about her that I could see, was those bright green eyes shining brightly at me.

"I nearly killed you, gave you scars, and sent you into another universe. And yet you... YOU told me you were sorry." I want to say so many things to you. I would have loved to cuss you out, make you feel bad for everything you have done to me.

"You aren't like them, you can still change." She looks me in the eyes, with an almost disbelieving look.

"I will never change, it runs in my blood."That's not true.

"A god once told me you were apart of an evil race called Frost Giants. But the woman who saved my life told me that you were human too. Change if you need to, fight if you want to." She does not respond this time, she just sits back with a face of wonder. It was a true saying, something that my dad told me when I was young. Wise old man...

An alarm soon started up, and all of the men sprang up in alarm.

"Someone is nearing the building!"

"There isn't anybody else is there?"

"No, look." My heart skipped a beat when I looked to the screen. There was Derek and my little Leo, heading straight up to the building. But my elation was cut short when the Abomination rose from his seat.

"I'll take care of it." I wanted to scream at him, curse him to hell. But someone had other ideas.

"We could use him too." After an hour of being silent, she finally speaks up. "Why not use him to? After all, we already have Stark, and seeing his reaction to the baby will be priceless." Everyone looked at each other, weighing the possibilities.

"I need my dog back anyways." Justin says. "Blonsky, get out there and round them up." He had called Leo his dog, but he was wrong. Leo is my dog now, no matter how bad he is. My good dog.

**1234567810364528216283636153 7293622728263518283618361836 1827191727191728**

**DEREK POV**

Howard had been able to track where the letter had come from. The plan was almost perfect, I just prayed that she was still alive, still safe. After everything that has happened, if I ever lose her again, I may as well be dead.

"Leo, if you love Emily, I suggest you stick to my side." I actually like the dog now. When S.H.I.E.L.D had found him, he was howling at Emily's door. They brought him back to me, thinking that he was my dog. But he isn't mine, he belongs to Emily.

"Well, well, you picked the wrong place to raid kid." The Abomination repulsed and angered Titan and me. After this was all over, I'll kill the bastard.

"I want to see Emily." He grins, revealing the hideous white teeth.

"She's dead." My heart stops. Emily... OUR Emily is dead. It takes a few moments to process this, and all the while he was not making any move to attack us.

"Your lying." He laughs.

"Okay, you got me, but what can you possibly do," I have a few ideas...

"I surrender." Holding my hands up to the sky, I watch the expression on the monsters face. He doesn't really look surprised, kind of pissed if you ask me. He runs at me and I prepare myself for the worst.

Hitting me straight into the wall, my head begins pounding, and I can feel Titan trying to come out. _**Bad man hurt Emmy.** _I know buddy, but if you come out, they might hurt her. Titan grumbles, but goes ahead and listens to me.

"See ya kid." He hits me over the head, and I am almost unconscious.

Almost.

**A/N:;: You like? REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N;:; Okay, it has been awhile, and no action is really happening yet, but there will be more in the chapter after this one!**

**THANKS: booklover1498, LemonScratchPost, and CrossBreedLove!**

**Q&A**

**booklover1498: Of course Leo will!**

**CrossBreedLove: Folki does not know yet, but when he does, he will be able to give a... Colorful answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, just the adults I created.**

**1212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121212121212 121212112121**

**CHAPTER 15: Close**

**EMILY POV**

"DEREK!" The Abomination had Derek slung over his shoulder, unconsience. I immediately run to take Derek away from him, but they all, except Asvora, stood in front of me to clock me from Derek. The tears of frustration well up in my eyes.

"Let me through!" Asvora grabs me from behind, and pulls me back a little. Then, she whispers in my ear,

"If you don't calm down, they might think twice about letting you three live." She had a point there. So, I stopped struggling and stared at my boyfriend, who doesn't even know he's going to be a father yet. Derek doesn't know about the baby...

"Em..." Derek groans as that huge thing sets him down. My heart skips a beat, loving the sound of his amazing voice. Justin Hammer steps aside, letting me get to Derek. When I come to his side, I take his hand and lay down beside him on the couch.

Derek had blood running down the side of his head, which could be bad, and what looked like a possible broken arm. Although Titan could heal these, it would make him feel more pain and put Titan in pain to. It would be a lose lose situation.

"Your lucky I didn't kill him." Abomination growls before wandering off to who knows where. The other two men go back to watching TV, while Asvora goes back to her sulking corner. If I wasn't mistaken, she was acting kind of emo... I start wondering whether or not if she is that bad...

So, I lean over and poke her stomach.

"Don't touch me." Asvora says harshly. OK so we went from kind of getting along to her hating me again. How does that work out?

"Can you heal him?" He was awake, but barely. Derek was also bleeding out a large amount of blood that was beginning to worry me.

"I can heal, yes." I give her a pleading look.

"Please, just heal him for me." I NEVER have to beg for anything. So, this is actually a first for me... Which is very surprising to say the least. Asvora glances at Derek, then shifts her gaze back up to me. She looked annoyed, but willing.

"You have to do something for me." What could a godess/Frost Creature from another universe possibly want from me? If it's anything about the baby, it will be no.

"Tell me what it is, then maybe." I lay Derek head on my lap and begin stroking his hair. My dog, Leo was sitting a little way off with Justin. But, leo was staring at us with what looked like worry in his eyes.

"I want you to personally go to Thor and ask him to take mine and my fathers punishment away." Okay, Loki who killed over a hundred people and probably deserves his punishment and Asvora who seems to have mood swings a lot. I could see how this could be either good or bad...

"Alright." It wouldn't be that bad if she had children, right?... Who cares?

Asvora comes over to Derek and I. She sets her hands on his head, and a faint green glow appears. At first I thought she was just fucking with me because nothing was happening. But, the blood on Derek's head began to disappear, and his eyes started to open again.

"That-"

"Shut up, I'm not done." So defensive, god. She then moves her hands to his leg, and the faint green turned to a bright gold. I heard something snap, and Derek screams. At first I thought she had done that on purpose, so I was about ready to punch Asvora in the face. Then, Derek rose from the floor, and looked around frantically, before finding my face.

"Em." Derek almost immediately pulls himself up and takes me into his arms. We have only been apart for a few days, but you know how true love can go. Asvora just rolls her eyes, before going back to her corner. The other men in the room barely noticed Derek waking back up.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" He pulls back and cups my face in his hands.

"I can't lose you again." That... Is incredibly sweet, but also a very stupid thing to do. Derek could have been killed, I don't care what he says or thinks. He will NEVER do anything like this ever again.

"Trust me, you aren't going to lose either of us." I said this without thinking. I caught my mistake as soon as the words had left my mouth. Derek gives me a look of confusion, pulling back slightly.

"There really isn't anyone else here I care about but you, unless my dad is here." I know he wants me to continue. I wasn't really sure how to tell him that he was going to be a father. Hell, I am not ready to be a mother, how would he be ready to be a father?

"I... Derek I'm umm... Uhhh..." A Stark should never get nervous. I never got nervous when I kicked my ex-best friends ass, so why am I nervous about telling him about the baby?

"Em, you should just say it, it's not like their going to care." No, they won't, because they already know. In fact, these people were the one's to tell me. Asvora chuckles in the corner, causing me to glare at her. Damn Telepath.

"I'm pregnant." It was better to just say it then to leave him their looking between Asvora and I with a frown. He looks at me, and just sits their. I wasn't sure if he was in shock or just processing my words. He opens his mouth, then closes it again before speaking.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head.

"As sure as ever, I've even got the morning sickness." I was not sure how I was expecting this to go, whether or not he would want it. But something on his face said that he did.

"Good thing we will be out of here soon." He says, cuddling me close.

"What do you mean?" He smirks, and then I hear a loud banng from the other end of the building. All of the men jump up again, but Asvora stays put, probably already knowing what was going on.

"Abomination, go check it out." Why did they always send him? For god sakes, grow some damn balls. The monster, who had been lying in the other room, takes his call leaving us all here. Asvora watches him leave, before scrambling over to us.

"Remember our deal?" I nod. Derek looks confused but shrugs it off. From the way they were both reacting, I could guess who was coming through the door next.

Although I wasn't expecting it to be dad.

**A/N:;: Impressed? No? Ah well, this story will come to a permanent end soon, but afterwards I may post their lives on my Tumblr account sometimes. The Tumblr thing is the same name as my Fanfiction name.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:;: Hey you people! So, we are nearing the end of this tale. After this chapter there will only be three more to do... I have to say, it will be sad to end this story, my first success. I know when I read stories, I cry when they end...**

**THANKS: Booklover1498, LemonScratchPost, Crossbreedlove, and Guest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the people I invented.**

**1237262638173910382910382910 28273726410927191827372918 381**

**CHAPTER 18: Mine**

**EMILY POV**

In walks my dad, wearing a business suit, and no shoes... Why the hell isn't he wearing any shoes? And, more importantly, why isn't he wearing his suit of armour? He could get killed!

"Dad, what the hell!?" I was seriously confused right now. He just smirks at me before turning to my boyfriend, whom I thought he didn't like because he took my virginity. It would be a great thing for them to start getting along, it will make my relationship with Derek much easier, but it would be freaky eating dinner with two men who used to not like each other...

Why is life so complicated?

"Great job being the distraction Derek, I have to admit, putting in those bombs while that thing was flinging you around was a great idea!" Dad, I am having a very hard time not glaring holes into your head.

"Yeah, okay. Where do you guys need me now?" Derek asks my dad. Were they going to fight these guys, are you serious?

"I suggest the left wing, where Red Skull usually sits around at." All of us look at Asvora, who was still sitting in her sulking corner. Her tangled black hair fell into her face, while she gazed down to the ground. She probably thought we wouldn't trust her. Well... Derek and my dad might not, but I think she has changed.

"You should listen to her." I say, confident that she was telling the truth. But, at the same time, I was only hoping that this was not a trick, and that Derek would not get hurt. Derek looks me directly in the eyes, before nodding his head.

"Great idea, Asvora." Then Derek shifts his gaze back to me. He walks over to where I am standing, and pulls me into his arms gently, before giving me a light kiss.

"You still have to tell your dad." Then he walks, no, runs off, shredding his clothes and his skin turning green. Derek was right of course, I still have to tell my dad about the baby. That is going to be a very awkward and angry conversation to have with him. And I am very sure Derek will get punished for it later...

My dad pulls out what looks to be a remote control, and presses the big red button. Now, everyone knows that a huge red button usually means destruction. In a way that would be right but wrong.

A few seconds later, my suit comes flying into the room. But this was not the best part of this. The suit was painted green and purple, two of my most favorite colors. On the hip of the suit, it read 'Property of Derek Banner, Do Not Touch'. That freakin' adorable.

"JARVIS, on." Almost immediately, the suit latches ont my body, fitting perfectly. Oh yeah, I could get used to this. Unfortunately it won't last that long...

"Dad, I have to tell you something-" Another loud crash comes from nearby, interrupting my sentence. My dad looks at his wrists, where the bracelets for his suit were. Then, he looks back to me with a smirk.

"It's going to have to wait, hun. We have some work to do." His suit comes along and clasps around his body. Before I can get another word out, he flies away. So much for having a meaningful conversation about the baby.

I know I need to go take care of the bad guys with my team, and the other team, but to me that was of least importance. Asvora stares at me, a strange expression on her face.

"I want to help." She says. A beautiful set of gold and green armour now covers her body. A staff, which I recognize to be her fathers staff from the pictures, is sheathed in her belt.

"Together?" I hold out my hand to her to shake. She takes it and gives it a rough shake.

"Together." The face plate on my suit slams down, and I take off down the hallway. I can hear Asvora's steps following behind me.

At first we had not seen anybody, then we came upon the battle. Hulk and Titan were both fighting the Abomination, Roman and Bucky are fighting the Red Skull with Thor and Folki, while my father was on the roof, speaking with Justin Hammer.

Hammer was pointing a gun at my father. Asvora and I share looks. She gives me a swift nod, indicating that she could care for herself in this situation. As Asvora attacks the Abomination from behind, I fly up to where my dad and Justin are on the roof.

"You threw me in jail, Stark." Justin says, holding the gun shakily. I land right beside my father, holding my hands up to Justin.

"Calm down, Hammer, there is no need for the weapon." I say, attempting to calm down the fuming man. His gaze only falls on me for a few seconds before moving back to my dad.

"Bringing your daughter into this, eh? What a horrible father." My dad begins walking towards Justin Hammer. He is still in his suit, which the bullets could never go through, but when they hit the suit I still flinched.

"Justin, you and I have both made mistakes, how about we make a truce?" My father stands in front of Hammer, waiting for a reply. Justin stares at my dad, and begins to lower his weapon. All hope suddenly came back to my heart.

The he shot my dad.

It wasn't a normal shot though, it was not just a bullet. It looked like the same kind of energy that came out of our blasters. As soon as he shot my dad, I rose my hand and shot him back before he could make another move.

"Dad!" I run over to where he was on the ground. By now the people who were on the ground had finished their battles. Except for the Abomination, who was being held down by Titan while Hulk hit him. But even their fight stopped for the moment.

"Daddy?!" Turning him over, I rip of the face of the suit. His eyes were still open, thankfully, but his breaths were very shallow. I realized that my father was dying.

"Dad, I-"

"Don't you dare, Emmy. You know better than to blame things on yourself, or others." He says. My brother had arrived not to long ago, and was now sitting beside dad and me. He holds my hand, like we did when we were little. I was holding my fathers hand too.

"Dad, they are sending a-" My dad cuts him off.

"No medical team, if I'm gonna die I will die right." Tears well up in my eyes. There was absolutely nothing I could do right now. Then, I remember the necklace, and my powers that Frey gave me.

"Hold on dad, I think I can fix this." I don't know why I did not try to save Derek before instead of asking Asvora. Maybe I had been testing her loyalty to me if we were to be friends...

I put my hands over the place where my father got hit. The shot had hit him right in the middle of his stomach, so now he was bleeding out quickly and heavily. When I put my hands over his stomach, I feel a warmth in my heart, and I know for a fact that I could heal my father.

The hole begins to seal up, but my father screams at this. Healing is a painful process, but Derek got healed by a healer with more experience. I am only a beginner, therefore it was going to hurt more healing him.

"Since when can you-"

"Hush!" Now I sound like Asvora.

My dad coughs a bit, before passing out completely. Luckily, his reactor was still glowing bright, which means his heart was still beating.

All seemed good.

**A/N:;: Not much action, but... Yeah.**

**Got a new story! It's called Distance and it's Bruce Banner X OC. I might do a Loki one later too.**


	19. Birthday Wish

**A/N**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**This story will end in two more chapters.**

**(I cry)**

**I have personally loved the journey of my characters, although I am disappointed to see it end. I know how it feels to have a story you actually like end...**

**That's why I am giving you two choices.**

**1. You can choose on the poll I made up or,**

**2. Choose one Poll.**

**Pick one.**

**THANKS: booklover1498 and LemonScratchPost  
**

**booklover1498: I'm surprised how much everyone loves Roman... But you are the first that asked... Maybe...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Avengers.**

**1203837491046184628193720183 8102749183910183810283910182 73921020387449018383198**

**CHAPTER 20: Birthday**

**HOWARD POV**

My father is in a coma. Emily was able to heal all of his external wounds, but not his internal ones. We took him back to the Helicarrier so that some of the best doctors could look at him. Our father had hit his head very hard when Hammer blasted him.

He has not woken up.

It has been a month since the final battle (hopefully). Justin Hammer was sentenced to death for all of the trouble he caused. Abomination ended up getting killed by Titan and Hulk, Red Skull had to face BOTH of the Captain America's, and Asvora...

Asvora had her punishment revoked, along with her father, Loki. It was surprising to see my sister defend her, to see her do all these acts of bravery. Hell, she went straight to Asgard to request all of this! It shows how much she has grown.

Kelsee and I had our wedding date moved to a later point in time. I wanted my dad to be there to see me get married, so I asked her if that would be alright. Kelsee agreed, because she has grown close to my father, and also wanted him to be there. After all, she grew up with me, Emily, mom and dad.

Emily is two months pregnant. Derek is unsure about how he feels about im being a father. But, Emily reassured him that everything was going to be okay. I even told him that if he could handle my sister, then he could handle her child.

All was getting better.

**ROMAN POV**

Every time I see the team, I am reminded of my luck. Director Fury did not give me this job for nothing, he gave it to me because I have loyalty. I realize I could never live without the genius of Howard, the bravery of Folki, the kindness of Bucky, the strength of Derek and Titan, and the snark of Emily Stark.

These people, my FRIENDS, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. they fought by me, defended me. Bucky has especially become a great friend.

I remember the stories my mother and father told me when I was young. When my father saved my mother from SHIELD by not killing her, disobeying his orders. When my mom told me about the Winter Soldier and how special of a friend her was. When she saved my dad from an insane man...

Everything was changing now, there is a shift in the wind. Tony Stark is in the hospital wing on the Helicarrier, and he may never wake from his coma. Emily isn't taking it so well. I have to say I miss the old Emily, much more than the new one who takes everything seriously. It had always been so... Fun? Fun seeing her attempt to make Titan come out, to kick Bucky's ass, show up her brother, be best friends with Folki, while I got picked on, being called names like Katniss or Arrow King.

"Roman?" My dad leans against the doorway, reminding me much of my teenage days. I know we currently had a place to be.

After all, it is Emily's birthday.

**FOLKI POV**

I am currently helping Bucky and Derek set up for Emily's birthday party. It was a "Masquerade Party" whatever that is. All was almost finished, and I was happy to help.

When I heard Emily was bearing the child of Derek Banner, my heart broke. She truly is an amazing young woman, who I wish I could have to myself. But, Derek is a good man, and he will take good care of her

"Hello?" There in the doorway, stood a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She had on a long silver gown, and a golden mask with blue flower designs. She is so beautiful...

Bucky jumps down from where he was finishing the birthday banner for Emily, and walks over to the young woman. Derek and I both follow behind him, curious.

"Name?" Bucky asks, pulling out the list. It was a very long list, I was amazed at the friends Lady Emily had.

"Sierra Call." He checks the list for her name. She looks over in my direction and smiles at me. I feel my heart beat faster than it ever had with Emily, or any other woman.

"Emily has you under... VIPBF?" He looks at the piece of paper with a confused look. Sierra rolls her eyes, just like Emily does, and walks right by Bucky.

"It means Very Important Best Friend." She looks me in the eye and winks.

Gorgeous.

**BUCKY POV**

Forty-Five minutes until the party started, and already so many friends of hers had shown up. Sierra, Embry, Dallas, Joshua, and about forty others. I never dreamed she has this many close friends outside of the team. It was comforting though, to know if anything happened to us they could take care of her.

Derek was pacing, trying to wait patiently for Emily. She was supposed to be here over an hour ago, but she has not shown up yet. And this was HER party.

Discovering Emily was pregnant had to be the most surprising thing of all. All of us thought that she would be the last one to have kids, not the first. Derek had been handling the news the best he could, kind of happy that she was having his baby. Titan was apparently excited about Emily having their baby.

My girlfriend, Hannah, walks up to me and wraps her arms around me. We have been together for two years now, and I have never been happier.

Where is Stark at?...

**DEREK POV**

I am now walking around Avengers Mansion, searching for my pregnant girlfriend. So far, she was nowhere to be seen. I checked her bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and pretty much everywhere else! Titan was beginning to get restless.

Now, the only place I have not checked yet was my room. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that by going there, I might find her. Emily has been distant since her dad was put into a coma, and it has me worried.

I reach my bedroom door, to see a heart shaped card attached to it. It read,

_Derek,_

_When you read this note, please meet me on the roof. I need someone to talk to._

_Love,_

_Emily Banner_

I still love that. I place the note into my pocket, and rush down the hall to the stairs. Titan flashes memories through my head of the two of them on the roof together, talking very nicely. That was so many years ago, so distant.

Reaching the roof, I look around for her. the moon was gleaming against the water in the pool. Leo, the dog she insisted on keeping, is laying on one of the lawn chairs, asleep. Where is-

"Took you long enough."

**EMILY POV**

Derek turns to meet my gaze. He then embraces me with a smile on his face. I missed the moment when it was just us, nobody else. He pulls back, and studies me carefully.

"Where have you been? The party starts in fifteen minutes!" He says. I didn't really want to have a party this year. Twenty years old... Going from a teen to something more.

"I can't." I've always been a big person on parties, but not tonight, not now.

"Why not?" He brushes a strand of dark hair from my face. A romantic gesture from a man who used to blush at the slightest touch. I miss that about him. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"My dad won't be there." He meant the world to me. He taught me how to build a toy robot, got me out of trouble with mom, and told me the most amazing stories. Even if he was just in a coma, it still felt wrong.

"That's not all, is it?" Derek knew me too well. He was right, there is more bothering me than I am willing to let up.

"I miss everything. I don't wanna grow up, I'm not ready for any of this... I..." A tear slides down my face, and he wipes it away. Then, he leans down and kisses me, soft and sweet like I remember.

"Em, some things never change. You don't have to grow up, you don't have to live up to expectations. You are an amazing person, and I love you for being you." His words touched my heart. Nobody, not even my dad, has ever told me that.

"I love you too." I look to the water, and get an idea. "Call the guys and tell them to do the party without us, I have a Titan to teach to swim." He smirks, pulls out his phone, and does exactly that.

Best birthday ever.

**PEPPER POV**

I know it is my daughters birthday today, but I couldn't just leave Tony at the hospital alone. He always hated hospitals, ever since I can remember. That is why when he got back from Afghanistan years ago, he refused to go to the hospital.

But now he had no choice. the doctors here are doing their best to try and save him, but I am afraid it will not be enough. I am afraid I will lose one of the only people I love, other than my own children.

Emily, my sweet girl, thought it was all her fault that he had gotten hurt. Then Howard tried to blame it on himself, saying that he should have been there. I knew it was neither of their faults, just Tony being Tony.

All of those times I cried over Tony, all those days we spend arguing, for what? for him to go and get himself killed? That was something I never wanted.

"I love you Tony..."

"I love you too."

**A/N;:; Two more chapters... Did you read the top? You better had. I will sick Titan on you!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Family

**A/N:;: Chapter before the last chapter! Wow, I just... Its so emotional!**

**THANKS: lwolf, LemonScratchPost, and 2SummerSolstice9!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything but my characters, would I be here?**

**P.S. Iron Man 3 Trailer on Youtube, check it out!**

**1039874382913764738298647382 92837463728912837t6437m283r7 t4637829**

**CHAPTER 20: Family**

**EMILY POV**

Three surprising things happened on the night of my birthday. First of all, my best friend Sierra got together with Folki the night of my party. Second, Titan can now do a perfect backstroke, no thanks to me. And just this morning, I was told my father had awoken.

Derek drove me to the hospital, after about ten minutes of attempting to wake him at three in the morning. I have to admit, Derek seems pretty terrified that my dad is going to kill him when we tell him. With the whole baby thing, and the fact that we are now engaged, it's going to take it's toll on my father. Which is why Derek thinks the new MIGHT have a negative affect.

Who am I kidding? he's going to murder Derek!

Reaching the hospital, I run out of the car door, not waiting for my future husband. I want to see my dad living and healthy... Or as healthy as a man who just came out of a coma can be. I get his room number from one of the nurses, and rush down. before entering his room, I wait patiently for Derek to catch up. maybe I shouldn't have run so far ahead...

Then we both enter my dad's room

"Daddy!" I launch myself into the arms of my suddenly lively father. He hugs me back, and I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek. Everyone else in the room, Thor, Folki, Natasha, Clint, Roman, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Asvora, and mom.

Doesn't he feel loved?

"Hey honey, I was wondering when the legacy was getting here!" The legacy, something he has called me ever since I hacked my first code. Which I may mention happened to be my school computer code... They never found out it was me, some other kid got blamed for it.

"Sorry, we just woke up." When I say this, he looks back at Derek, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. I motion for him to come over to us, so we could tell my dad the news, but he shakes his head. My dad looks between the two of us, confused by what was going on.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Dad asks both me and Derek. I look over to the man I love, who was now twitching nervously and staring at the floor. If you have a boyfriend like Derek, you have to do everything yourself.

"Actually, we both do, but Derek is too scared to say it." I sit down on the edge of his bed, right beside my mother. She never had left his side the whole time he has been in the hospital. I think that is true devotion to dad, and a loving thing she did. I would do it for Derek, and Derek has already done it for me once or twice.

"Is it bad or good?" He looks me in the eyes, and I smile only a bit.

"I'm engaged, and pregnant." My father freezes, staring at me for the longest moment. Then, his gaze shifts over to Derek, who is also staring back at my dad. They both give knowing looks, although I am not sure what they were saying, before looking away.

"I wish I could ground you." The only serious things I have heard come out of my dad's mouth.

How precious.

**(Emily pregnancy Moments)**

**MONTH THREE**

**DEREK BANNER POV**

As far as I am concerned, I think Emily has been getting even more moody by the day. Sure, she has been doing her best to keep her emotions in check, but lately that has been a complication. After all, since when does she just randomly yell at me?

"DEREK GREY BANNER!" I would do anything for Emily, but this yelling in my ear when I am right beside her, is starting to get annoying.

"I'm right here Em."

"I know that."

"Then why did you yell?"

"I felt like it." She smiles, before kissing me gently. This is why I love he, so intimate and sweet.

**MONTH FOUR**

**EMILY POV**

"Mom, what do you think of this one?" I point to a strapless white wedding gown. Our wedding is going to be in August, after I have the baby. My brother made his wedding date in June, the month I was due to have our child. The month we are in now, is December.

"I like it, is that the dress your getting." My mother sits down across from me, Asvora soon following. Asvora had brought her father back to Earth, to make better peace with the human race.

"I think I will, Asvora?" She was like my best friend, except my best friend is Sierra. But, Sierra is out on a date with Folki, so I cannot get her opinion.

"I think it suits you perfectly." I smile at her, and she smiles back. Our own silent communication.

"Thanks. Oh, that reminds me, did you get your dress yet?" I ask Asvora. She nods her head once.

"Yes, it's an elegant green gown, with a gold ribbon tied around the waist." Thats a dress that I could see fitting her personality. And plus, those are pretty much the colors she could never live without.

"So, did you ask Roman to be your date yet?" I know she has a thing for him. She blushes madly, seemingly out of character for the woman, before shaking her head.

"No, not yet." I smile again.

"You need to."

**MONTH FIVE**

**DEREK POV**

"DEREK, DEREK, DEREK!" I hear my fiancée scream from the bathroom. Leaping up from my spot on the bed, I dash into the bathroom with a gun in my hand, ready to protect Emily. Leo, our dog that I finally accepted, follows close behind me.

"What's wrong!?" I look at her and see Emily looking in the mirror with a look of horror on her face.

"Stretch mark." She looks at me. "I blame you for this." I try to keep myself from laughing at Emily. She took small things much too seriously.

**MONTH SIX**

**EMILY POV**

It is really fun messing with Derek during this pregnancy thing. Sometimes he will laugh at what I laugh at? other times he won't. I realize he is probably as stressed as I am about the baby coming soon, but he really did not have to be so bitter about it.

"Hey Em." Derek walks into the room, and kisses my cheek. I feel something move inside me, and my eyes widen.

"Derek, come here!" He is instantly at my side, Leo in the corner perking up his ears.

"What-" I put his hand on my stomach, and pause. The baby moved again, and Derek smiled.

Our baby.

**MONTH SEVEN**

**DEREK POV**

"Damn, Emily's stomach got big!" Howard, for once is being the immature sibling.

"She's pregnant, what do you expect." I was eating out with all of they guys, enjoying this great moment with them. I know I am going to love being around my baby and Emily all day, every day, but I will miss being around the guys too.

Even though we are all living in Avengers Mansion, and I still have to go out on missions.

Emily's on Maternity Leave.

"I expect her to worry about her figure." Roman says. He and Asvora are apparently a 'thing' now. It would be disturbing if they weren't so good together.

Heis right, she still worries about her figure.

**MONTH EIGHT/NINE**

**EMILY POV**

The wedding kelsee and Howard have is beautiful. They decided to have a countryside wedding, with lanterns hanging on the trees. The flower were in bloom, even though it was night, and everything was just perfect. Derek was here, smiling beside my brother, and my father is alive and making his usual jokes.

Everything is perfect.

The dress I am wearing is loose, just for the baby Derek had the crib and everything set up for her or she. We decided to keep it a secret, even to ourselves. I want to find out whenever I have my baby, not before I have it.

It's ironic that I'm thinking about it, when I feel a liquid going down my leg.

Oh.

Shit.

"Derek Honey, I think I wanna go to the hospital now." Derek looks at me, a wierd stare. Then I point down, and he understands.

This is our code green, baby time.

**A/N:;: Give me baby names, and what you want the gender to be! Also, THE TRAILER FOR IRON MAN THRRE IS OUT, GO AnD LOOK AT THAT SHIT ON YOUTUBE!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Surprise

**A/N:;: Okay, this is the chapter before the last chapter. The next chapter will have the wedding with the babies, and then we will be done. I love you guys!**

**THANKS:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the children.**

**1982764738291098r76473829187 3647382919827364372891273643 728918764738291**

**CHAPTER 21: Surprise!**

**DEREK POV**

It was a very exciting night for all of us. Kelsee and Howard are now married, but decided to stall their Honeymoon to see the baby. Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Roslyn, Thor, Jane, Loki, Asvora, Roman, Bucky, Hannah, Folki, and Sierra were also there. I think some of them were intimidating the nurses, because certain people (Tony) wanted to be in the room with us.

It did not work.

This was not the surprising thing, though I was expecting those nurses to break soon. The surprising thing had been during the birth.

_(MEMORY)_

_"A few more pushes! Come on Emmy you can do it!" Emily's legs are spread, and she pushes as hard as she can. I held her hand, they had given her an epidural, but it hadn't worked. So I was holding her hand, ignoring the pain she was putting me through._

_"The baby's almost out Ms. Stark! One more push!" She looks at me, exhaustion and pain evident in her eyes. I have never seen her this weak, and it made me regret getting her pregnant. She does one last push, and a moment later we here a cry._

_"It's a boy!" Emily smiles at me, when the pain returns to her face. somehow, I could tell we were far from done._

_"She's having more contractions!"_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"There's another baby!" Both Emily and I freeze. The pediatrician had not said anything about there being a second child. Emily begins pushing again_

_Ten minutes later, another child was born._

_"This one's a girl!"_

_(END MEMORY, you guys get the names now)_

**Name: Anthony Devon Banner**_  
_

**Gender: Male**

**Parents: Emily N. Stark, Derek G. Banner**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Possible Green**

**DOB: June 9, 2037 11:56 PM**

Emily had picked out his name. She wanted his first name to be the same as her fathers, because she thinks it would be the best idea. The middle name, she said was from a brave Elven Boy she had met when she lived with Frey and his wife.

**Name: Annalyse Lillian Banner**

**Gender: Female**

**Parents: Emily N. Stark, Derek G. Banner**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Possible Brown**

**DOB: June 10, 2037 12:06 AM**

I had picked out her name. I wanted something unique, that I knew Emily would love. She told me that she liked all of the names I had picked, tricking me into picking my own names. She truly favors this one though, I can see it in her eyes.

"Derek?" She whispers. It's currently 10:25 AM, and we now have the twins in our arms. I am in the rocking chair, holding Annalyse, or Anna. Emily is laying on the hospital bed, holding Anthony, or Tony. I no longer regret getting her pregnant, though seeing her in pain hurt Titan and myself.

"Yes?" I ask back, looking my fiancée in the eyes. She smiles, one of those adoring smile that show love.

"I love you." A tear slides down her face, and I kiss it away. These two are really going to change our life, for the better.

"I love you too." I make the decision to climb into bed with her, carefully so that I do not drop Annalyse. Soon I am lying beside the woman I have loved for the past four years, and even more years to come from here.

"I just realized something." Emily whispers into my ear. I look her in the eye, and quirk a brow.

"What would that be?" I whisper back. She lets a grin come across her face, the sa.e grin she had on when we first met. The realization of either a mistake, or that she is getting ready to do something mischievous.

"We only have one of everything, not two." My eyes widen at that moment. We had no idea she was going to give birth to twins, so we had no time to prepare. I look down to the two innocent infants, not even twelve hours old, and yet sleeping away as if there wasn't a care in the world. I sigh, and give Anna to Emily.

"I'll be right back." I kiss her lips, and go out into the hall. Almost everyone was at lunch, except for four people. For one thing, Kelsee and Howard left after talking to Emily and holding the twins. But Roman and Asvora still sit outside, talking to each other and holding hands.

"Roman, can I ask you a favor?" He looks at me, and nods his head.

"Anything." Thank the mother of Thor...

"We need two more-"

"Of the baby stuff? Already have it at your guy's house." He says, before turning back to Asvora. My mouth hangs open, surprised by the fact that he had guessed it, and already had it done for me.

"Thank you." He smiles at me.

"Your welcome." I walk back into the hospital room, to see Emily starting to doze off. I walk over to her, then climb into the bed, snuggling her.

"Go to sleep Em, I will always be here." She leans her head against my shoulder, and falls asleep with both of our children in her hands.

**A/N:;: Possible end of the story, unless you want the wedding? Whoever wants the wedding chapter, REVIEW!**


	22. The End

**A/N:;: Oh my god! I'm so sorry for neglecting this story, I seriously did not mean for this to happen. I've been getting sick and we couldn't find out what was wrong. But, well I decided to do this now, I hope you like the final chapter, and ending, of this story.**

**THANKS TO:**

**LunaTheLoneWolf**

**Nagrom Renin**

**theladyboffin**

**loving-lily**

**GACfan13**

**2SummerSolstice9**

**IaMcHrIsSi**

**Guest's**

**shortfury18**

**booklover11498**

**Suzumiya-sama**

**Samantha Rice**

**Kima Wolfwood**

**penny-from-heaven5**

**xxJaimi122xx**

**LiveWithLove42**

**crazyblonde13**

**Sexy as Tacos**

**rockerpunk**

**uzamakinaruta**

**LemonScratchPost**

**CrossbreedLove**

**Horseygirl7**

**Asita Shan**

**xNinjaxBunnyx**

**Breyergal15**

**You are all of the people who reviewed, and I thank you for that. You have all made me a better writer, and I can only hope you will continue to read my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Only own what is mine.**

**1983648294646284682943829287 4829237464819384746294726**

**Chapter 22: The End**

**EMILY POV**

Mom said it was normal to feel nervous on your wedding day, but I wasn't expecting to feel this way. I know I was going to be happy living with him for the rest of my life, going to feel ecstatic with my two children at my side. Tony and Anna were just perfect little... I can't say angels, because they can be a bit much.

They are mine.

"Em, you okay?" I look to the door and see my mother standing in the doorway, looking me over. Tears fill her eyes with emotion, as she quickly comes over to me and envelopes me in a hug. I hug her back, feeling the emotion fill into me also.

The gown I was wearing was not extravagant like I used to want when I was younger. No, it was very simple and everlasting, the same dress my mom wore on her wedding day. Short sleeved, pure white that went down to my feet. It was gorgeous, I loved it more than any other article of clothing I have ever worn.

"Just nervous." We pull away from each other, and she brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Your beautiful sweetheart, Derek is lucky to have you." I smile at my mother, the love flowing off of both of us. I have to admit, I may have never gotten along with my mother before, but I love her more than ever now.

"Em hun, it's time." I see my dad waiting at the door, holding his hand out for mine. I take a deep breath, before putting my hand in his and taking the steps to my future. The man in the next room is the man I am spending the rest of my life with.

We stand in front of the doors that led outside. I have always wanted to have an outdoor wedding, because of how beautiful the nature would be beside myself and my lover. It fit both Derek and I perfectly. Dad links his arm through mine, flashing his famous, 'I'm a Badass' smile, before the double doors open to the outside.

I see everyone giving me smiles, some of the guys with their mouthes open in shock. Since when does Emily Stark wear a dress? Since she decided to be Emily Banner. I look to the left to see Bruce Banner holding my twins. He was a great grandfather to them, anytime Derek and I had to go save the world he would take care of them. I would ask dad, but

He is the one that raised me.

We stop, and I look directly into the eyes of the man that stole my heart. My father releases my hand, and Derek's hand soon replaces it. It felt good, to know I was always going to be by hiss side. We both stare at each other, completely ignoring the minister.

"Vows?" Was the word that snapped us out of our trance. I nod for Derek to start with his first.

"I am happy that I may spend the rest of my life with you Em. Everyday I waited for this was worth it, seeing you glow, and the happiness shining from your heart. I waited for you, I will always wait for you, your my forever." He stops to take in my tearful expression, then smiles at me to continue.

"Derek, I knew since the first day we met that I would somehow be linked to you by fate. You are my soul mate, and I never knew I could love someone like you. You fought for me, and never left me even when the odds were against us. I love you." His hand tightens around mine, and I can hear the 'awwws' echo through the crowd.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Derek puts a hand on my cheek, then leans in and kisses me ever so gently. He pulls back after a few seconds, and whispers into my ear,

"Forever?

"Forever."

**1917464638291828374627292873 7464729198183746371918374648 292764**

**1872746281918744628281927474 6282829183746472828736462829 736371**

**DEREK POV**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"And so your father kissed me, and we went on as a couple, as a team, among the greatest heroes to live." Emily says to our five year old twins. Anna's brown hair was put into a braid, and her eyes begin to close. Tony is still wide awake, staring at his mother with curious eyes.

"Mommy, is that the end?" We both look at each other, love in our eyes, and smile. Anna's eyes open, proving that she was also still listening. Emily sits between their beds, and starts running her fingers through their hair.

"You didn't let me finish. We knew from that day forward that the story would never end, but would always go forward. It was never the end, just the beginning of something fantastic, amazing, the dawn of a new age. You will both carry on the legacy, when your older. Go to sleep, we love you." She kisses both of their heads, and turns of their nightlight.

"Love you to." The twins say in unison. She smiles at them once again, before closing the bedroom door and turning to me.

"Another adventure Mrs. Banner?" I ask, offering her my hand.

"Another adventure, Mr. Banner."

**A/N:;: The End. Sadly this story is over, I love these characters with all my heart. I will use them in my other stories though, so they will never really die. I had soe people ask if they could use my characters and that is fine with me.**

**Thank you for reading, suggest a story, or anything in the reviews. I love you guys!**


	23. One-shot info

**AUTHORS FINAL NOTE... POSSIBLY!**

**I decided to make a one-shot for two of my characters, read it if you think you would like it!**

**It's an Asvora X Roman One-shot**

**Read if you want, someone asked for a one-shot so I'm giving them one! by the time you read this message it will already be up and posted!**


	24. Vote!

**I have great news! I just came up with an idea where Emily has to go back in time to save the world with the original Avengers. How would you guys like that?**

**The Poll is on my profile, vote yes or no and I will announce whether or not I will write it tomorrow.**


	25. THE VOTES CAME IN!

**Guess What!?**

**I'm making another one!**

**I only got five voted but they were all yes, I will have the new story posted tomorrow morning, I hope you guys will enjoy the new story with Emily Stark, all over again. She will be going back to the past to save the world with the old Avengers, after a villain tries to change the past.**


	26. Its up

**Finally got it up, look at the story with Emily Stark, Blast From The Future?**

**Same... Well, everything.**


End file.
